Coming Clean
by ChellyL
Summary: mpreg, slash, Clucas
1. Welcome to Smallville

Takes place the summer after Clark and Chloe and the gang graduate high school. Lucas lives with Lex now and Lionel isn't a crazy bastard who wants to kill his kids or Clark or Chloe.

* * *

Lucas wasn't happy not in the least. He was sick and cold and hot and FUCK he felt like a girl. Plus there was the crying jag he went on last night for no apparent reason, he'd played pool with Lex and lost which wasn't pleasant but it was far from earth shattering.

_Lex had pulled off an unbelievable shot and sunk his last ball, Lucas still had 2 balls on the table. "Well little brother looks like you lose." Lex said with a satisfied smile, it wasn't anything new, someone won then they gloated then they played another game._

"_FUCK YOU LEX!" Lucas yelled as he threw his cue, spear style at Lex's head._

"_Lucas what the hell is your problem?" Lex asked as the cue bounced off the wall behind him and crashed to the floor._

"_You're just so good at everything aren't you. Lex the trust fund king taking pity on his poor, orphaned, bastard half brother. Mr. ooh look at me I'm great at everything and I can't help but let everyone notice it." He made a move to grab a ball off the table to hit the ass with but Lex was too quick and stretched across and grabbed his hand before he could grab it._

"_I'm not dad Lucas I will throw that back at you." Lex warned._

"_Go to hell." Lucas extracted his hand from his brother's grasp and stomped out of the room and started crying as soon as he hit the foyer then holed up in his room and basically hid under the covers for the remainder of the evening._

Now he was crouched in front of his toilet puking up the bagel he had just eaten for breakfast, and shivering even though he was wearing sweats. "What the fuck?" He groaned as he leaned back over the toilet and wretched again until it turned into dry heaves. He cleaned up and went downstairs in search of something to read.

"Good morning, or should I saw afternoon Lucas." Lex said from behind his desk when Lucas walked into his office.

"Hey." Lucas said as he walked upstairs to the library.

"Feeling better today?"

"I guess. I think the cook is trying to kill me though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I've puked every time I've eaten something she made me for the past week." Lucas said as he glanced at the book spines, trying to find something intriguing.

"My food's been fine."

"Well laddy-fucking-dah for you. If you remember correctly she hates me."

"You're the one who told her the chicken vesuvio tastes like 'ass' as you so crudely put it. Not that I want to contemplate how exactly you know what ass tastes like."

Lucas smirked at the last comment, oh Lex knew how Lcuas knew they had quite a long talk, albeit drunken one evening, Lex knew Lucas was bi. "Yeah well I didn't like it. It's no reason for her to try and kill me."

"Lucas she isn't trying to kill you. Are you sure you don't just have the flu or something?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Do you want me to make you a doctor's appointment?"

"No, I am perfectly capable of calling the doctor myself."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Really, what's her name?"

"Dr. Adams." Lucas tried to lie.

"First of all our doctor is a man and secondly his name is Dr. Vernon."

Lucas sighed. "Fine call him if you want. Just nothing before 1:00, I like to sleep in." With that he took his book and left the library.

Three hours later Lex walked into Lucas' room to tell him that he did indeed have an appointment at 1:30 Monday afternoon. Lucas was curled up in a heavy blanket next to the fireplace in his bedroom, which Lex guessed was nearing 90 degrees, asleep with the book resting on his chest. Lex picked the book up and noticed he hadn't made it past page 5, which was odd because Lucas would stay up until all hours of the night reading and it was only after 2:00 in the afternoon and Lucas had gone to sleep relatively early the night before. Then when he looked down at Lucas he noticed that not only was he asleep but he was shivering and his forehead was covered in sweat, his entire head was soaking wet. "Lucas." Lex said as he shook his shoulder. "Lucas wake up." Lex shook harder, nothing. Lex was starting to panic, he couldn't lose another brother. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial.

Toby came walking into Lucas' room less than an hour after Lex called him. "What's wrong with the kid?" Toby asked in his usual offhanded manner.

Lex just looked at him. "You're the doctor, shouldn't you know?"

"Aright help me get him onto the bed." They lifted Lucas and put him on the bed without him so much as moving a muscle. "He on drugs?"

"No, he's not into drugs, just gambling and pissing me off."

"That's what little brothers are for man. Has he been sick for awhile?" Toby asked as he started to examine Lucas, using his penlight to check his pupils, looking into his ears and nose, checking his neck for swollen lymph nodes.

"He said something about throwing up every time he ate this week. He was a little pale this morning, and as you can tell he's cold. Last night he tried to spear me with a pool cue after losing a game."

"Moodiness, that's odd? If he were a chick I'd say he was pregnant." Toby moved downward, checking his heartbeat, poking at his stomach for any tenderness.

Lucas started to stir. "What's going on?" He asked groggily noticing his brother watching as some hippy poked at his stomach.

"I came up here and you were passed out in the chair by the fireplace."

"Oh." Lucas just shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Hmmmm." Toby let out a thoughtful noise as he noticed a lump in Lucas' abdomen.

"What?" Lex asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"There's a lump in his stomach right here. Feel." He grabbed Lex's hand and replaced it where his was. The thought of cancer floated through both their minds. Toby lowered his stethoscope to the area, which proved to be more interesting. "This is wild man."

"Fuck, what now?" Lucas groaned, he was really sick of being poked at by this point.

"I have to go out to the car and get something." Toby got up and left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas snapped as he glared at Lex.

"That's Toby. And despite the 60's memorabilia he really is a good doctor."

"Then why doesn't he work in a _hospital_?" Lucas questioned.

"Because being a discreet physician pays better." Lex answered.

Toby came in with a small machine and a tube of something or other. "This is going to tell us what's going on in your gut man." He said as he sat back down on the bed next to Lucas. He squirted some of the stuff from the tube onto Lucas' stomach then placed the probe on top of it. Toby's eyes got wide as he looked at the screen and the sound of a heartbeat came out of the speaker.

"Toby what is that?" Lex asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Lucas man I don't know how to tell you this…but you're pregnant."

"Oh okay." Lucas' eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out

Lex and Toby exchanged a look then went about waking Lucas back up. A few minutes later Lucas was awake. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lex asked.

"I could have sworn Toby just told me I'm pregnant."

"That's cause you are man." Toby said stone cold serious.

"No, that's not possible. I'm a guy." Lucas argued.

"Well I don't know how but it happened."

"Welcome to Smallville." Lex muttered.

Lucas just shook his head in anger. "Fuck!" Chloe had told him about the weird shit that happened in Smallville but he never thought he'd get caught up in it.

"Do you know who the father, er mother, or whatever is?" Toby asked.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah there's only one person it could be. I need to take a shower."

With that he went to take his shower and Lex and Toby left to discuss the situation at hand.

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror after he took his shower. "Well this ought to prove to be interesting. "You my friend have a lot of explaining to do. You'd better hope you know who doesn't have you locked up, and Lex doesn't kick both your asses for being so careless."

* * *

Preview for next time:

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, are you fucking deaf!" Lucas yelled. "I don't know how to explain it any better. We slept together and now I'm knocked up!" Lucas sniffled a little bit just shrugged it off.

"Fuck."

"My sentiments exactly. So what do you want me to do about it?"

* * *

Aright folks I wasn't finding an abundance of Lucas fics and this is my first attempt at a Lucas fic or a slash fic at that. Please read and review, tell me to keep going or not. Thanks! 


	2. Telling

Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

BTW I don't own Smallville or anything or anyone associated with the show. Although if I did winkwink. So yeah, you don't sue me and I'll continue to watch the show.

* * *

Lucas couldn't believe what he was about to do. How the hell was he going to say 'oh by the way I'm pregnant and it's yours,' and NOT wind up committed? Even he had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, at least Lex believed him so he wouldn't have to deal with this entirely alone if he got rejected here. Lucas pulled his car up the long driveway and took a deep breath before turning off the engine. 'Oh this is going to be good.' He thought to himself ruefully.

Just as he suspected Clark was in his loft doing something or other. "Hey." Lucas said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, as he reached the top of the stairs.

Clark's head shot up from the book he had been reading when he heard Lucas. "Hey, I heard the car and assumed it was Lex."

"So sorry to disappoint you." Lucas said as he suddenly found the floor intriguing. This was not a good idea

"No it's okay, I'm glad you're here." Clark said with a reassuring smile. "Umm I wanted to talk to you." He motioned for Lucas to take a spot on the couch next to him.

"Oh?" He inquired as he sat.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on with us."

'My sentiments exactly,' Lucas thought but just nodded, never looking Clark in the eyes. He remembered the night it all started.

_Clark and Chloe had been dating for a few months and then they broke up. Clark came to the mansion distraught and looking for Lex to talk to, but only found Lucas in the library reading in front of the fireplace, which proved to be good for both of them. Clark told Lucas about the whole thing with him and Chloe and how he wanted to sleep with her but just couldn't._

"_It happens sometimes, it's not anything to end a relationship over. Besides I thought you and Chloe we're best friends before you started dating."_

"_We were, and it's not that I don't like her…"_

_Lucas was confused, Chloe was hot and if a girl that hot and smart and everything else Chloe was, was willing to sleep with him he really wouldn't have to think twice about it. "Then what? It's not that Lana chick is it because Chloe is ten times…"_

_Lucas never got the chance to finish that thought. "It's not Lana. I don't like girls Lucas. I think I'm gay." Clark stopped talking and slumped back on the couch, making sure not to make eye contact._

_He smiled inwardly. "Well being gay is fine."_

"_I'm not a moron I know that." Clark snapped. "Chloe even said she suspected it, she's not mad or anything just a little hurt."_

"_Then what's your fucking problem Kent? You come here with some big ass emergency and it seems that the problem has been solved for you. Personally I think you're too dependant on my brother telling you what to do before you make a decision."_

"_Never mind, forget I even came here." Clark started to get up but Lucas pulled him back down onto the couch._

"_No you came here with a problem and yeah I'm sorry you got stuck talking to me instead of Yoda Luthor but I can be a good listener. So is there a guy you like?"_

_Clark was too wrapped up in the feeling of Lucas' hand on his arm to hear anything he was saying._

"_Kent, earth to Kent." Lucas waved a hand in front of Clark's face, finally snapping him out of his trance._

"_What, huh, yeah I..." Clark rambled._

_Lucas looked down at his hand and realized it was still on Clark's forearm then removed it. "So this guy…" Lucas went on, having a sneaking suspicion but not wanting to assume anything too quickly. If he was right then he'd be a very happy guy by the end of the evening._

"_Yeah he's great, kinda moody sometimes but I can tell most of it is an act, we actually have a lot in common. There's only one problem."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I think he's straight."_

"_Did you ask him?"_

"_No, I don't want to risk losing a friend over this."_

"_If this guy is really your friend he will understand whether or not he is gay and your friendship shouldn't be ruined over that."_

_Clark just nodded his head. "Oh, okay." Then he stopped talking and took a breath and looked Lucas straight in the eye. "So um Lucas are you gay?" _

"_No."_

"_Oh." Clark's heart sank and he looked like he was about to cry. "I'll just…" he started to get up again and again Lucas sat him back down._

_Lucas chuckled. "Clark I'm not gay but I am bi. And I do find you attractive."_

_Clark perked up. "You do?" he asked with a shy smile._

"_For a long time now."_

"_Then why didn't you say anything before?"_

"_Well my brother told me about all that stuff with you and Lana and Chloe and then you were dating Chloe I figured you were straight."_

"_Oh. Well I'm not."_

"_So I've heard."_

"_Can I um…Can I kiss you?" Clark asked shyly._

_Lucas wasn't used to people being shy or gentle with him so this was all new territory. "Yeah." He managed to choke out._

_Clark licked his lips nervously. Then slowly, tentatively, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. As Lucas kissed back the kisses got deeper, and harder and more needful._

_After a few minutes of passionate kissing and groping they were both naked and hard and ready to move forward. "Do you want to be on top or bottom?" Lucas asked as he lay across Clark's chest._

"_I didn't know I had a choice." Clark said thoughtfully as he ran one hand up and down Lucas' back and another was on his hip, holding him close. "Umm top I guess."_

_Lucas chuckled. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." He dropped a kiss on Clark's forehead and left to get something. He came back in a few minutes later with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms and sat back down next to Clark. "I know I'm clean and you're a virgin so we don't have to use the condoms, it's up to you." Clark took the pack of condoms and looked at it then threw it across the room. "Well I guess you made your decision." Lucas lay back down and pulled Clark on top of him and started kissing him again, hands started roaming and bodies started gyrating, suddenly Clark stopped. "What's wrong?"_

"_I've never done this and I don't want to hurt you."_

"_It's okay. I'll help you out." And he did, he told him how to use the lube and how to stretch him and when to enter him. "SSssss." Lucas hissed in pain as Clark started to enter him. Clark stopped dead._

"_What's wrong?" He asked worried._

"_Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong." Lucas cupped the other boy's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I just haven't done this in awhile and I'm kinda tight, and you're so big." Clark blushed at talk of his size. "It's okay just go slow and I'll get used to it as you go." The head slid in and Clark went slowly the rest of the way. Once Lucas was acclimated to his size they found a steady rhythm and in minutes they were both satisfied and laying on the couch in a sweaty heap. Lucas was carding his hands through Clark's hair while Clark rested his head in the crook of his shoulder._

"_That was, wow." Clark said tiredly._

"_I aim to please."_

"_Can we stay here forever?"_

"_Not that I'm opposed but my brother may not like having to explain the live nudes in the library." They chuckled. "C'mon let's go upstairs."_

_After that they tried to play it cool around everyone else, not letting on that they had a relationship, although Lex had to suspect something Clark was there all the time, when he came home from work, after he went to sleep, and even a few times when he woke up._

"Lucas, earth to Lucas." Clark called out as he now stood next to Lucas, snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh?" Lucas shook his head as he remembered where he was.

"Is something wrong? You don't look so good." Clark asked, putting his arms around Lucas' waist and pulling him close.

"That's a polite way of telling someone they look like shit." Lucas snapped at Clark, although he didn't know why, he was only trying to help.

"Sorry." Clark said quietly.

"No I'm sorry. You we're only concerned." Lucas closed his eyes and rested against Clark's chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tightening his grip on the smaller, albeit not by much, boy in front of him.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react."

"You can tell me anything." Clark tried to reassure him and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah but this is…"

"Oh spit it out already." Clark teased.

Lucas looked up at him worried and about to cry. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Clark looked own at him confused, almost tempted to laugh but he saw the seriousness in Lucas' eyes.

Lucas pushed away from Clark. "Pregnant, are you fucking deaf!" Lucas yelled and started to pace around the loft. "I don't know how to explain it any better. We slept together and now I'm knocked up!" Lucas sniffled a little bit just shrugged it off.

"Fuck." Clark said not knowing what else to say.

Lucas stopped and turned to look at Clark. "My sentiments exactly. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Do what about it?"

Lucas gave him a 'duh' look. "You know what I'm saying Kent."

Clark swallowed before speaking. "Y…you mean get rid of it?"

Lucas just nodded in the affirmative.

"No no no." Clark said while adamantly shaking his head 'no.' He walked over to Lucas and hugged him again. "No, this, I. I don't know what caused this or how to explain this but it's got to be some kind of miracle. And you, whatever this is, is part me and part you and I never want to hurt you or even part of you." He tipped Lucas' chin up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Lucas lost it and started balling. "I'm scared. How the hell am I supposed to have a kid? Why did this happen? We're supposed to leave for college in the fall, and now I'm going to be in maternity wear eating Ben and Jerry's in front of the TV. I'm like one of those meteor people on Chloe's wall." He buried his face in Clark's chest and continued to cry.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be alright." Clark continued to hold him close as he stroked the short hairs on the back of his neck. Clark had a feeling that this situation had something to do with his 'difference' but now was not the time to tell his lover that he was an alien. Lex knew, he'd saved Lex from something and just couldn't bear to lie to him anymore, Lex took it surprisingly well but he didn't need to pile this on top of everything else Lucas had to deal with right now. He'd have to tell his parents about this, god how he didn't want to have that conversation. Lucas calmed down and his sobs had subsided to a few sniffles but he was still clinging to Clark. "It's okay love. You're going to be alright."

Lucas looked up at Clark, eyes blaring with anger. "Alright, Clark are you serious? Have you overlooked the fact that I don't possess a vagina? Where the hell is the kid supposed to come out of?"

Clark's lips twitched up into a smile. "I don't know but we will figure this out. How did you find out anyway?"

"I was sick and Toby came over for a check up and found this lump in my stomach. So he got his portable ultrasound machine and there it was. He figures I'm about 2 months along."

"Can I feel it?" Clark asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Sure, I mean there's really nothing to feel, but yeah if you want to." Lucas disentangled himself from Clark and lifted his shirt, exposing his stomach, and undid his belt and the button on his jeans. Then he took Clark's hand and placed it on his lower abdomen, where Toby had showed him. "It's right around here I think. You have to press down to feel anything though." He pressed Clark's hand a little harder into his stomach.

Clark felt something, he definitely felt a small lump about 3 inches below Lucas' belly button. "Wow." Clark said, smiling.

Neither of them heard anyone come up the stairs. "Clark your father…" Martha stopped talking when she saw Clark and Lucas standing in the middle of the loft and Clark's hand was down Lucas' pants, and they were both smiling.

"MOM!" Clark exclaimed as he quickly withdrew his hand from Lucas' stomach. "It's not what you think."

Lucas went about quickly getting his jeans buttoned and belt buckled and pulling his shirt back into place.

"Oh ok." Martha said numbly as she stood there, mouth agape. She regained her composure. "Boys what's going on?"

Clark and Lucas shared a look. "Mom we have something to tell you and dad. But you have to keep an open mind and keep dad away from all weapons."


	3. 2 of a kind

Okay folks this Chappy proved to be a bit of a challenge because the first two were so easy. So Be kind, but constructive criticism is allowed and wanted.

* * *

The Kents and Lucas were all sitting around the dinner table discussing what exactly Clark and Lucas have been up to. Martha's jaw was still agape with surprise and her normally alabaster skin was ashen white, Clark didn't think she'd moved in almost 3 minutes. Jonathan was digging the heels of his hands into his temples trying to wrap his thought process around what he'd just been told. Lucas and Clark were still waiting for the storm to come because the room was eerily calm at this point.

"Mom, dad say something please."

"What do you want us to say Clark?" Jonathan asked shooting a glare both boys way. "Not only did neither of you have the foresight to use and kind of protection, which is just a good idea period, but you've been sneaking around for over two months now! And to top it all off you are both supposed to start college in the fall and you're expecting a child! YOU AND YOUR MALE LOVER ARE EXPECTING A CHILD!" Jonathan shouted the last sentence, both boys flinched at the tone of his voice and the anger written on his face. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REACT TO THAT!"

"What bothers you more dad, the fact that we were careless or the fact that Lucas is a guy?" Clark asked seriously as he took Lucas' hand under the table and gently stroked his thumb over the top to keep him calm.

Martha threw Jonathan a 'shut up' look before talking. "Clark you know we are going to be supportive of whomever you choose to love but you have to admit this situation has caught all of us off guard. We don't know what this is going to do to Lucas or how this even came about. Of all the strange things to happen in Smallville this has to be the most unusual." Martha turned her soft, motherly expression to Lucas. "Lucas does anyone besides you and Clark know about this?"

"If you mean does Lionel know and is he ready to put me on a lab table the answer is no. My brother and Toby are the only ones who know anything and neither of them are going to say anything to anyone. You can be sure of it."

"Lucas I know your father is, okay there's no delicate way to put this, your father can be a manipulative self-serving asshole when he wants to." Clark and Jonathan were both taken aback by Martha's harsh, albeit accurate description of Lionel and it was written all over their faces. "But I have also seen your father change over the past few years. And he's going to have to find out sometime."

"No, not really. We don't exactly have a hallmark relationship as of yet. And telling him that A: I'm sleeping with a guy and B: I'm going to have a kid might cause him to have me put away. So we'll play it by ear on that one. My brother can take care of anything that is needed." Martha just nodded in understanding. "Besides this is all my fault, and I've already accepted that so I don't need him pointing that out to me."

"How is this your fault?" Martha asked.

"I'm not dumb. Contrary to popular belief I actually did graduate high school with honors no less. I've seen the wall of weird, and I've been around here long enough to hear the stories and see what those rocks do to people. I just didn't think it would happen to me and so fast."

Now Clark was feeling majorly guilty, he had a sneaking suspicion that this situation was more than 90 his fault. "You had no reason to believe anything would happen to you, you haven't been here that long. Most people who are affected by the meteor rocks were either here during the shower or have lived here for a long time since then. And even if you did you couldn't have predicted this." Lucas just shrugged shoulders a bit.

Jonathan decided it was his turn to talk again. "How do you two plan on going to school and finishing in a reasonable amount of time?"

"I don't know dad. We'll figure something out. We just found out about this today."

"Yes but son we don't know how long gestation is and even if we did the fact is that when this is over you will both be responsible for another life. And as much as your mother and I would like to help you, and we will, we don't have that kind of money laying around to be responsible for another person. And I am not going to allow either of you to miss out on college."

"Well either way I'm assuming I'm going to have to take the first semester off. And like I said before my brother can take care of anything we'll need. He's in control of my trust fund for now, and there's more money in there than I could ever spend anyway."

Jonathan had to control his reaction, both facially and verbally. "That's very generous of you Lucas but I think Clark should shoulder some of the responsibility here." Jonathan turned his attention to Clark. "You, young man will be getting a part time job to help support this child."

"No he won't." Lucas argued. "He can be supportive in other ways then monetarily. I've already made the decision that Clark can stay with me at the penthouse in Metropolis when school starts and my trust fund will be going to support us, there is more than enough in there for a lifetime. Besides I think one of us should graduate on time. And you both are welcome to come up whenever you want and we can come down here on weekends if you'd like." Jonathan didn't argue, knowing Lucas was right. "I think it's time I went home." Lucas stood to leave. "Night Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent." He started toward the door with his head down. Clark went outside after him.

Martha fixed an angry glare on Jonathan. "What?" He asked defensively.

"He is clearly frightened out of his mind and he already feels guilty enough about this and you had to go and yell like an ass. He's afraid to go to his father about this the least you could do is be supportive and not act passive aggressive or contradict him when he tries to make the situation better."

"I don't think Clark should get off scott free here. I don't care if Lucas has money, Clark should shoulder some of the responsibility."

"And he will. But if Luthor money, and let's face it that is what's bothering you, can make this situation a little easier for both of them then you will shut your mouth and accept it. Lucas' life has not been easy at all and now he has the means to make it so for him and Clark and their child, let him do this." Martha got up from the table and went upstairs.

* * *

Outside.

Clark caught up to Lucas just before he got in his car. "Hey, Lucas wait!" Lucas stopped before opening the door and turned around to look at Clark. "What now?" He asked defeated.

"Nothing. I'm sorry my dad yelled earlier. This is going to be very hard for him to understand and accept."

Lucas expression went from defeated to defensive and shocked. "Oh and what about me? It's my body Clark I'm just trying to muddle through this for the time being and not have a breakdown. Which isn't entirely out of the question here! But we must placate your father. Did you see his face when he heard that Luthor money was going to take care of this? I swear I could hear his teeth grinding. It's nice to know where I stand with you!"

"No you don't. You are the most important person to me and I will be there for you every step of the way." He could see that Lucas didn't believe him, and why should he? Everyone in his life who was supposed to care for him and take care of him either turned their backs on him, proved to be untrustworthy or he got taken away and sent to another home as soon as he was getting acclimated. Clark's heart broke for the boy, much too old for his 19 years, standing in front of him. He took both of Lucas hands in his own, mainly in order to keep him from bolting when he said what he was bout to say, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you Lucas and I'm going to love this child just as much."

Lucas shook his head and looked at the ground. "You don't have to say those things. It's okay."

"No it's not." Clark dropped Lucas' hands took his face in his hands and made him look up. "I'm not saying it because I think I should I'm saying them because that's how I feel."

Lucas swallowed against the emotions he was feeling. No one had ever told him they loved him, and he couldn't remember his mother because he had been taken from her when he was 3. Also no one made him feel as safe as Clark did. Clark's presence had the ability to put him at complete ease, and that was coming in handy right about now. All he could manage was a soft, "Thank you."

Clark knew Lucas was not good with emotion and still didn't trust enough to say the words back, the 'thank you' was a good step forward though. "I have some things to do here and something to take care of. Do you want me to come by later tonight?"

"Yeah. Can you stay overnight?"

"Don't I always?" Clark said with a smirk.

"Yes, but you sir are not getting any from me. How do you think this all started?" Lucas joked.

Clark was glad to see an actual smile on his face. "Alright I have to get inside before my parents come out after me. I'll see you later."

"Alright, later."

Clark gave him a kiss before opening the car door for him. Lucas got in the car and took off toward the castle. As soon as Lucas was out of sight Clark took off toward the caves.

* * *

The caves

"What did you do to him?" Clark yelled at the wall in front of him.

Immediately the wall started to glow and soon Jor-el's voice could be heard in the cave. "What are you speaking of Kal-el?"

"Lucas, what did you do to Lucas? I know you did this! Why is he pregnant?"

"Your life mate has been impregnated in order to carry on the line of the house of El."

"I told you I would not conquer the world and I am not going to allow you to use Lucas' body as a vessel for evil!"

"Your children will not be evil Kal-el. They will carry on your legacy."

"How did this happen? Lucas is a guy. Earth men do not have babies! How is he going to survive this?"

"When we sent you to earth our knowledge of their reproductive process was limited. You were implanted with embryos that would carry your DNA and would take on DNA from your partner once implantation occurred through ejaculation during your first sexual experience. On Krypton both men and women were equipped to have children, your partner will be fine. When birth is to occur his male genitalia will retreat into his body and an opening, much like that of the female, will appear. It will expand in order to accommodate the birth of your children, and once then are born it will close up and he will return to normal."

"Earth men are not made to have children, they have smaller pelvises than women. This could kill him or the baby."

"When it is time his hips will expand to accommodate birth and once birth is over they will go back to their original position."

Clark rolled his eyes, 'Well thank god for small miracles'. "How much pain is he going to be in?"

"I'm not sure of the pain tolerance of mane human beings. But from what I have learned of human birth he may be in a substantial amount. He may need some sort of medication to help him through this, it will not hurt your children. He has also been given your power of quick healing, so he will heal quickly after birthing and if he ever becomes injured in life, and added strength so he will have the same strength as your children. They will not have full Kryptonian strength like you since they are half human but they will be strong none the less and share many of your powers."

"Why do you keep saying children? Lucas is having one baby."

"No, he was implanted with 2 embryos. A female and a male. They are to be born 6 months from conception."

Two babies, oh Lucas was going to kill him. "How am I supposed to make him understand all of this without him freaking out?"

"You are his lover that is your concern. If you feel it is necessary you may bring him here and I will explain all to him." With that the room stopped glowing.

"Great just great. He is definitely going to freak out now." Clark kicked a rock at the wall, making the rock break into small pieces upon contact.

Clark called his parents and let them know where he was going to be that evening and that he would be home in order to do his chores tomorrow morning. When Clark got to the castle Lucas was already asleep and he wasn't about to wake him up in order to explain the furthering weirdness that was about to enter their lives, that could wait until morning. Clark kicked his boots off and slid into bed next to Lucas who was sleeping on his back, one arm under the pillow behind him and one over his stomach. Clark had to be sure that Jor-el was telling the truth and there were in fact 2 embryos in Lucas. He used his x-ray vision and trained his eyes on the area where the lump was. Sure enough 2 placentas, 2 umbilical cords attached to Lucas abdomen, 2 embryos taking up residence in Lucas' body. He could see why Toby had only identified one though because one was hiding a bit behind the other. Clark smiled and moved Lucas' hand so he could kiss his abdomen and talk to the babies inside, "I love you." then kissed Lucas' forehead. "I love you too."

Lucas stirred awake. "Did you get everything done?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Yeah, I got it all sorted out." Clark said with a smile as he looked down at Lucas.

"What's with you?" Lucas asked as he sat up.

"Nothing, just oddly happy. C'mon let's get some sleep."

"M'k." Lucas said, still half asleep. He laid back down on his side, facing Clark so he could tuck his head under Clark's chin. Clark wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of his head as they both fell into a content slumber.

* * *

Previews:

"My what is going where!"

"Yeah about that."


	4. Speculation and truths

The next afternoon Clark was sitting on one of the black leather chairs in Lex's office with his forearms resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Lex was sitting behind his desk trying to talk some sense into him.

"He's going to kill me." Clark all but groaned.

"He won't kill you, not to say that the thought won't cross his mind and yeah he may try. But he can't." Lex said with a chuckle.

Clark sat up and looked at Lex seriously. "Lex this isn't funny. How the hell am I going to tell him? I mean he's freaked out enough as it is, this may send him screaming from the room." 'And my life,' Clark added mentally.

"Well you have to tell him sometime Clark. He's going to notice when things start disappearing." Lex stifled a chuckle as Clark glared at him. He cleared his throat and regained his normal business like composure. "And you know when other things start to happen. Like when your kids start to shoot fire out of their eyes."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to do it. This isn't exactly something they make cards for."

"Well figure it out because you're going to have to tell him sooner than later and I'm not going to do it for you."

"And I wouldn't expect you to." Clark insisted, although the idea had crossed his mind a few times. But he squashed those thoughts because this was not Lex's problem, he had to be responsible here.

Lex thought for a minute, he knew this was going to be hard for Clark because he had lived his entire life being scared of rejection and Lucas had every right to reject him after this. Although he doubted his brother would do that, he'd seen the way they were together and Lucas was never happier than when Clark was around. "Alright just get him relaxed and be completely honest with him. Don't gloss over anything. And listen to what he has to say about it. Don't argue just let him vent if need be and give him some space."

Clark nodded his head. "Thanks Lex. I'll come by later to pick him up." Clark said as he got up to leave.

"Later Clark."

* * *

Chloe's house 

Chloe sat in her desk chair mouth agape and blinking. She, keeper of the wall of weird, mistress of the meteor mutants, had no idea how to react to what Lucas had just laid out before her.

"Chloe say something." He said from where he was sitting on her bed. "Yell, throw something, just stop looking at me like that. You look like you've had a stroke and it's not a good look on you."

"Well I don't know where to start." She said using one of her Chloe grand arm sweep gestures. "The part where Clark was in love with you the entire time he was dating me, the fact that you've been dating and sleeping together for almost 2 months and decided not to tell anyone or the part where one of my male friends is pregnant by another of my male friends." She ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about me and Clark. We weren't really sure where we were headed. This took us by surprise to say the least."

"Not that I'm surprised he chose you over me. I'm always the one he tries to date when he's deciding how he feels about someone else." She said a little bitter.

"Chloe it's not like that. You are all he talked about when you were dating, he cares about you. He never meant to hurt you and neither did I. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "It's okay. Being in a same sex relationship in Kansas can't exactly be easy. So why are you telling me all of this anyway?" Chloe asked, yeah she was happy to know the truth but she was still confused as to why Lucas had confided in her.

"I need to know everything you know about the meteor rocks and what they do to people. I want to know why this happened to me and what I'm going to turn into."

"Turn into?" Chloe asked perplexed.

"Yeah, like shape shifter girl, or bug boy, or teleportation chick, or the doublemint twins. I want to know how long I have before I start to change into some kind of monster and have to be put into a mental institution or…" He stopped talking, they both knew how that sentence ended, although Chloe had seen more of it than Lucas ever would. He dropped his head and started pushing around one of Chloe's frog slippers with his foot.

"Lucas…" Chloe stopped, not knowing what to say. They both knew there was some truth behind what he said. She got up and sat next to him on the bed. She wanted to put her hand on his shoulder or give him a big hug but she didn't know how he'd react to that, they hadn't been friends that long and she knew guys did not do vulnerable or sympathy very well, added to the fact that Lucas was a Luthor made it even more unpredictable. "From what I know about the meteor rocks it's not likely that you will turn out like the rest of those people. Somehow the rocks healed some physical ailment they had previous to their exposure to them. And sometimes they had wish granting capabilities, like Harry Volk and Bob Rickman. Almost like a fairy godmother. But it came in a trade off. The effects of the rocks warped their personalities a bit. That's when they started to turn. But there are people who didn't go all Freddie Kruger. There was this man named Kyle Tippet and this woman named Cassandra who could see the future."

"Oh, and where are they now?" Lucas asked darkly.

"Good point, but that still doesn't mean you'll turn out to be dangerous."

Lucas turned to look at her. His face was serious but soft as was his tone. "Let's think about this logically Chloe. Someone who has never had any semblance of family a day in their life moves to Smallville and all of a sudden finds out they are going to have a baby with the first person in their life that they have ever felt anything resembling a real relationship. Which wouldn't be out of the ordinary if both parties weren't guys. Yeah that doesn't have wish granting trade off written all over it." He said the last sentence sarcastically.

Now it all made sense to her. Lucas was finally getting the only thing he ever wanted out of life and yeah it was through meteor mutation, probably, no wonder he was scared. She put her hand on his forearm, figuring it was a safe place. "Well what about Lex? He's your family too."

"You know what I mean Chloe. A mom, dad, 2.5 kids, an SUV in the driveway and a picket fence. Not just me and my half-brother, who were almost strangers 3 years ago suddenly bonding in our rather opulent castle. Not that I'm not grateful for him."

"Alright. Let's go figure out what those meteor rocks have done to you."

They went over to Chloe's desk and she pulled up all of her information on meteor rocks while Lucas poured through the cartons of news articles, medical files and stolen Luthorcorp project analyses, concerning meteor rocks and their effects on people. Three and a half hours later they had nothing.

Lucas had moved from his chair to sitting on the floor, against the wall, with his legs stretched out in front of him, with papers stacked into piles around him. "Have you found anything remotely resembling what's going on with me?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Chloe swiveled her chair so she was facing him. "The only thing I have is a cat birthing a litter of Scottish terrier tabby mixed. You're not having a Scottie dog are you?" She asked with a perky smile.

Lucas laughed in spite of himself. "I doubt it. I didn't notice Clark drinking out of the toilet. And although he does have a habit of drinking milk straight out of the carton I don't think it makes him part cat, just thirsty and lazy." They laughed again. His cell phone started ringing, when he looked down at it he saw that he had a text message from Clark. It read, '7:00 okay?' He replied with a'Yes.' And looked back up at Chloe and started packing up the boxes. "Well I've gotta get going. Thanks for trying to help me out Clo."

She smiled at him using her nick name. "No problem Luc." She tried to kid back.

He just looked at her shook his head 'no' with a smile on his face. "No one calls me Luc, Sullivan."

"Fine then I'll just have to use my other, rarely used nickname for you."

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Luthor spawn number 2." She said with a giggle and her 100 megawatt smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Luc is fine. But if it catches on I'm going to tell people what I saw in here today."

"And that is?"

"You my dear own a Brittney Spears CD." Lucas said with a smirk.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "That was from my misguided junior high days." She tried to defend herself.

He pursed his lips together as he pretended to think. "Sorry babe, I've got proof." He showed her the screen of his cell phone.

"Damn camera phones." She grumbled behind him as they walked downstairs.

He stopped as they reached the front door. "Seriously Chloe thanks for listening to me and believing me and not trying to beat the hell out of me."

"Well why would I beat you up? I mean you are carrying my little niece or nephew." She teased him. "After all I will be auntie Chloe."

He just chuckled as he opened the front door. "Later Sullivan."

"Bye, Luc." She called after him as he jogged down the porch steps.

He stopped and was about to say something to her but thought better of it and headed to his waiting car.

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" Lucas asked as he looked out the window of the pickup truck that Clark was driving. 

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Clark answered.

Lucas looked over at Clark. "Do you really think extra surprises are a wise decision?"

"This won't be a bad surprise don't worry." Well he was half telling the truth, where they were going was a good surprise, what Clark had to tell him may not be seen as such. That was part of the reason that they we're going where they were, he wanted to show Lucas that he was telling the truth if need be. Clark reached over a put a large, warm hand on Lucas' thigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still digesting this whole thing. But yeah I'm good." Lucas put his hand on top of Clark's and relaxed a bit more.

Clark couldn't even begin to imagine how Lucas felt right now and wasn't about to insult him by guessing. They drove in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip with Clark watching the road and Lucas reaching over to either change the radio station when he didn't like the song or turn the volume up when he liked it. This made Clark smile because Lucas was **_always_ **in charge of the radio. They pulled up to a secluded patch of wood and Clark parked the truck.

Lucas didn't say anything he just followed Clark out of the truck and hopped up into the bed when he did so. Clark opened up 2 sleeping bags and laid them out flat, overlapping, to make the bed a bit softer to sit on, and also took out a blanket, just in case they were out there late and it got cold. It was summer so neither of them were wearing jackets and nights in Smallville could get really cold. Lucas just looked at the sleeping bags then at Clark with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Clark looked over at him and shook his head. "No we are not doing that." Then he added, "Right now at least." He sat down and Lucas sat down next to him and fiddled with the fringe of the blanket next to him. Clark reached over and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist and dragged him into his lap settling him between his legs with his back against him and head on his chest.

"That feels better." Lucas said contently as he burrowed further into Clark's chest, enjoying the feeling of Clark's arms around him, and throwing one of his legs over Clark's.

Clark gently kissed the top of his lovers head, enjoying the feel of the soft brown locks on his cheek, and moved one of his hands down to settle where the babies were and Lucas laid one hand on top of his. "You know how much I love you right?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Lucas answered, hadn't they gone over this last night.

"Well I have something to tell you. A few things actually and I need you to not say anything until I'm done. Then you can yell and scream and hate me all you want."

"Clark what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he craned his neck to look into troubled green eyes.

"A lot actually." Clark stopped and took a breath. "I'm not from around here. I really don't know where I'm from actually. You see I came here the day of the meteor shower. Actually I came with the meteors." Lucas started to move so he could see Clark better but Clark just tightened his grasp around him preventing any further movement. "Please." Clark asked in a quiet, scared voice. Lucas nodded and laid his head back on Clark's chest, knowing this was important. "I know everyone's always wondered what my secrets are. The truth is I'm from a planet called Krypton, and it blew up. I was sent here in a space ship. My parents found me in a field, very near the biggest meteor strikes where the worst damage was. They keep my ship in the storm cellar. It's not your fault that you're pregnant. It's mine."

Lucas couldn't listen to Clark blame himself for this. "Clark you didn't make me do anything…"

"No, no I know that. What I mean is. Apparently where I come from both men and women can have babies and I came specially equipped to impregnate the first person I had sex with. Which was obviously you."

"Clark stop. You're not making any sense. You actually expect me to believe you're an alien, and your parents keep your spaceship in the storm cellar." Lucas said with disgust in his voice. "Look if you're having second thoughts and don't want to be with me anymore because I'm a meteor mutant then just say it. Stop with these ridiculous lies, they are an insult to both our intellects." With that he pushed himself away from Clark, with more force than he would usually use and hopped off the back of the truck and took off toward the woods.

Clark just watched Lucas walk away, fighting against the tears building up in his eyes. Suddenly Lucas was falling into the ground. In a flash Clark was out of the truck and grabbing Lucas in mid air, placing his body between Lucas and the hard cave floor they landed on.

Lucas lay there, face to face with Clark, in shock for a few seconds before speaking. "So about this being an alien thing…" Lucas trailed off.

"I'd never lie to you."

"I'm sorry." He kissed Clark softly. Then the room they were in started to glow. "Umm Clark…" Lucas pushed off Clark's chest and stood, then helped Clark to his feet.

"I see you have returned with your life mate Kal-el."

Lucas looked around the room to see who was talking, but it was just him and Clark. "Clark what the hell?"

"That's my biological father, or his spirit at least."

"And his spirit lives in the caves?"

"Yeah."

"Good to know."

A blue light shot out of the wall and began to scan over Lucas. "He is in fine health and carries strong genes. Your children are also well."

Lucas blinked a few times. "Children?" He asked.

"Has Kal-el not told you Lucas Luthor? You were implanted with 2 embryos and are carrying within your body two children. A male and a female. They will be born 4 months from now."

Lucas looked up at Clark who looked down at him sheepishly. Lucas simply grabbed his hand. "Yeah about that. How are they going to come out? Because I'm a guy."

"Kal-el have you told him nothing? You should not keep information from your life mate." The voice admonished Clark. "Upon the onset of the birthing process your male genitalia will withdraw into your body and an opening akin to that of a female's will appear. Your children will be born like that of any other human child."

His feeling of relief that he was not in fact a meteor mutant was quickly replaced by panic. "MY WHAT IS GOING WHERE!" Lucas yelled.

"Yeah about that." Clark said. "As soon as it's over the birthing slit closes up and your stuff comes back."

"Oh, okay." Lucas was relieved once again.

"Why do you keep calling him my life mate?" Clark asked, only because he and Lucas never discussed making an entire life together and he didn't want to scare Lucas off.

"All Kryptonians have a life mate and seek them out throughout their lives. They may try to have relationships with others but they do not feel comfortable or complete in these relationships so they move on in search of their life mate. Then they settle with them, conception does not occur until they have met their life mate. Tell me Kal-el did you have other relationships before meeting Lucas Luthor?"

"Yeah."

"And they did not work out."

"No. I always felt like something was missing." He looked over to where Lucas was standing, still holding his hand. "I had thought about having sex with the others but when it came time to actually do it I just couldn't. Not until Lucas."

"That is because your body would not let you engage in intercourse until you met your life mate, because you and your life mate both needed to be a constant presence in your children's lives in order to help them through life and understand their abilities."

"But I'd had other relationships before him and we did have sex." Lucas said bewildered.

"And those relationships did not work out either. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"You and Kal-el are life mates." Another ray of light came out of the wall and scanned them both, this time the light was red. "Your essences complement each other and I can ascertain from your hormone and mood levels that you are at peace with each other. Each of you can make the other whole."

The boys shared a smile.

"Kal-el can I am trusting you to further inform Lucas Luthor about your origins and what I have told you about your children."

"Wait!" Lucas called out to the voice. "How many more children after these 2 are we going to have?"

"That is for you and Kal-el to decide. If you are ready to have more children after the birth you can come to me and I can further equip either you or Kal-el with more embryos." With that the light went away.

"Why did he keep calling you Kal-el?"

"Because that's my birth name."

"Oh."

"Why did you ask about more kids?"

"Because since i'm going to be with your sexy self for a long tim to come I needed to know if I can ever have sex with you again after these two are born." Lucas said with a smile as he rubbed his hand over his abdomen. "I didn't know I was looking for you my entire life but I'm glad you found me."

"So am I."

"I bet the sun's set by now. What do you say we go make use of those sleeping bags?" Lucas said with a smirk as he walked towards the cave exit.


	5. Crash

Thanks to Opal for inspiring this chapter!

* * *

Clark and Lucas weren't talking. It had been almost 2 weeks. Lex was ready to throttle the hell out of the both of them but this wasn't his argument so he was trying to stay as far away from Clark and Lucas as possible, which was next to impossible seeing as how he lived with Lucas and Clark was an almost permanent fixture in the castle now more than ever. But no matter how loud he told both of them to solve it themselves he knew he was the only one that both of them could talk to and who was talking to both of them so he sucked it up and listened to the bitching from both sides.

Chloe could kick Clark Kent in his big fat head. How dare he do what he did after what he had done (it all made sense in her head). He was the most stubborn, self righteous, UGH MAN! Kick, kick, kick him in the head, that's what she wanted to do. She settled though for commiserating with Lucas over the oh so many ways Clark had wronged them and how they could make him pay. Psychologically of course, they didn't get physical, in their minds it mostly ended in Clark groveling.

Clark could **NOT** believe Lucas. Clark knew Lucas was worried that he was turning into a meteor mutant and _okay _he hadn't done anything to disabuse him of that fear until the night of the cave thing. But **WHY**did he have to go to Chloe before telling him he was going to look into it? Now he had to admit to Chloe that he had lied to her sooooo many times over the years that he'd lost count plus the whole dumping her for another guy thing still stung a little, he was lucky to leave with his head after the verbal tongue lashing Chloe gave him.

_Chloe stormed into the barn. "HOW COULD YOU CLARK KENT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at him, startling him as he was tossing a bail of hay so as he accidentally threw it through the wall._

"_Chloe hi…" He said with a slight blush as he tried to think of how to explain what he just did._

"_So um was that another of your adrenaline related accidents?" She accused as she pointed to the new drive through window in the barn. "Because if I were you I'd really get that adrenal gland checked out before you put somebody into the hospital, or maybe rip the roof off of a car." She said with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Whatcha talking about Chloe?" Clark tried to cover his nervousness. He was going to kill Lex._

"_I mean the fact that nothing you have told me since **WE WERE 12** has been the truth!" She said, her voice raising a few octaves._

"_Chloe I don't know what Lex told you or why…"_

"_Lex, you think Lex told me! Why the fuck would Lex…" She stopped talking as she realized what Clark had just said. "So you told Lex about this before you told me! Thanks a lot Clark!"_

"_Well if Lex didn't tell you then…Lucas." Lucas was going to hear about this._

"_Yeah, Lucas. The guy you let worry himself into a frenzy over the fact that he was morphing into some hideous meteor mutant for two days, **TWO DAYS CLARK KENT! **He was so afraid of turning into some hateful, angry, killer who would wind up hurting you or your children that he came to me to research it. Meanwhile you had an inkling that this was due to your little, shall we say, 'difference'. How could you do that to him?"_

"_Chloe I never meant for any of this to happen. And I didn't tell him right away because I didn't want to…fine I didn't want him to reject me."_

_She calmed a bit. "Clark we all have to face rejection some time, I've been dealing with it for a very long time now. But you had no right to do that to him, you should have told him before you started anything with him. Now look what happened. You hurt him Clark, and he's too thrilled with the fact that he's not the new Freak of the Week to tell you how much you hurt him. He's been lied to his entire life, he deserves better than that and you know it!"_

_Clark didn't mean to say it, he just did. "What makes you angrier Chloe, the fact that I didn't tell Lucas or the fact that you didn't get to write about your friend the alien for the Daily Planet?" He glared at her furiously._

"_Clark I would never…"_

"_No but you'd think about it. That's why I didn't tell you first." _

_Chloe didn't say anything, she just stormed out of the barn crying, nearly knocking Mr. Kent over on the way out._

"_What was that all about?" He asked concerned._

_Clark just shook his head. "I have to head over to the castle. I'll fix that when I get home." With that he zipped out of the barn. _

_Lucas was swimming laps in the pool, since he couldn't lift weights, do crunches, or go jogging anymore, when Clark burst through the doors and onto the deck. "We have to talk now!" He all but growled at Lucas, who was in the middle of the backstroke._

_He swam to the edge of the pool and looked up to see a pissed off Clark Kent glaring at him. "What no hello?" Lucas asked nonchalantly. Clark just continued to glare. "Fine, fine." Lucas climbed the ladder out of the pool and stood soaking wet on the deck. "Alright you have my attention. What's wrong now?"_

"_Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" Clark asked, still angry._

_Lucas just rolled his eyes and wrapped a towel around his waist and lead Clark up to his room. "Alright we're in private. What have I done to earn the evil eye?" Lucas asked as he closed his bedroom door and went about looking for something to wear._

"_You had no right to tell Chloe!" Clark stood in the middle of the room, seething with anger._

_Lucas stopped what he was doing and turned around, crossing his hands over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "I see Chloe's paid you a visit and from your general demeanor it wasn't a happy one." He smirked._

'_Was that a smirk?' Clark though angrily. "Why did you tell her? It wasn't your place!" _

"_It wasn't my place to tell her what is going on in my life? Since when do you dictate my life? I thought that since you had told Lex you would have told her too, I didn't know."_

"_You should have told me you were going to research it with her!"_

"_Why so you could have stopped me?" He leaned off the wall and stalked toward Clark. "So you could have lied to me again?"_

"_Lucas I was going to tell you I swear…"_

_Lucas snorted a cynical laugh. "I'm sure of it. Let me think, you knew Chloe what like 6 years and still hadn't told her, with Lex it took four before you told him, so yeah I guess you would have told me given proper motivation. Lucky for me it came so quickly." _

"_Lucas I never meant to hurt you."_

_Lucas' eyes narrowed in anger. "Well isn't that just peachy for me."_

_Clark's anger had almost completely dissipated and now was replaced with sadness and fear. He lowered his gaze to the ground and whispered. "Lucas I'm sorry."_

_Lucas narrowed his eyes and glared at Clark. "Yeah so am I. I'm sorry I let myself believe you actually cared about me. Because from what I've seen today you don't."_

_Clark's head shot up. "Lucas I'm so sorry, I know I should have told you everything before we started seeing each other. Once I had you I didn't want to lose you."_

"_Well that's too bad. First you lie to me about who you really are then get me in the most precarious of situations then you have the gall to come into my house and berate me like a child for not knowing that you were lying to your best friend and accidentally outing you to her. Fuck you Clark! Go home!"_

"_Lucas no..." Clark closed the few feet between them with a step and tried to somehow touch Lucas, as if that would make it better. He tried to hug him, but Lucas just swatted his hands away, he tried to kiss him but he just turned his head._

_Clark just swallowed the lump in his throat and fought not to cry. "If that's what you want." He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. "I'll call you later."_

_Lucas didn't even turn back to talk to him. "Don't bother."_

_Clark almost started sobbing right then and there. He just opened the door and left._

_Lucas was still standing in the middle of the room, staring out the window when Lex walked in and leaned against the door frame. "He is truly sorry."_

"_So what." He didn't turn back to look at his brother, he didn't want Lex to see the tears running down his cheeks._

"_Lucas don't…"_

"_GO AWAY LEX!" His voice cracked a bit._

"_Alright, but if you want to talk you know where I am."_

"_Yeah, thanks." He waved a dismissive hand at him._

_Lex walked out of the room and closed the door behind him._

"_Fucking hormones," Lucas muttered to himself as he absently rubbed his stomach._

_Clark zipped into the house and ran upstairs slamming his bedroom door so hard the entire neighborhood could hear. Martha wiped her hands on her apron and walked up to his room. "Clark?" She called to him as she knocked on the door. All she heard was a loud sniffle from the other side so she opened the door and sat on the bed next to him. She placed her hand on his back. "Clark what happened."_

_The dam broke and Clark sobbed as he spoke. "Chloe(sob)yelled(sob)Lucas(sob) hates…" He trailed off not being able to talk anymore and just hugged his mom as he sobbed harder and harder._

_Martha held her baby boy and let him cry out his frustrations. "Oh sweetie. Give him time, he'll come back around. Chloe will too." _

Well it had been over 2 weeks and neither of them had been able to talk to the other. Strike that, they couldn't even look at each other. Every time one walked into a room the other was in, or the Talon, the other walked out as quickly as possible obviously avoiding any and all contact, Clark out of fear and shame, Lucas out of anger. Chloe and Lex were tired of the two of them but they didn't know what to do about it. Not that they hadn't tried to get them to 'accidentally meet' in various places and have some kind of civil conversation. But both were too stubborn and too hurt to even try. So they just decided to let nature take it's course because somehow they'd find their way back to each other.

Lionel's unannounced visit to the castle couldn't have come at a better time according to Lex, and that was saying a lot coming from Lex. The three of them were sitting in the dining room having a long, quiet dinner.

Lionel tried to get conversation started. "So Lucas what classes are you going to be taking at school this fall?"

Lucas glanced up from the food he was pushing around on his plate and looked at his father, trying to keep his face emotionless. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well since it's my first year it'll just be gen eds." He lied smoothly, he really didn't want to have to explain the Clark thing to his dad.

"Nonsense." Lionel chuckled. "You have advanced placement credits. You should be taking more upper level courses."

"I don't know what I want to major in so I'd rather take gen eds than waste my time on some bs class that won't help me out in the long run."

"And how exactly will intro to theater help you in life?" Lionel challenged.

Lucas rolled his eyes and stabbed a pea pod. "I don't know dad, maybe I'll become a theater critic and be responsible for making sure Cats has another successful 15 year run." Lucas said sarcastically. 'Someone please kill me.'

Lex mentally chuckled, he felt bad for Lucas but he was glad the heat was off him for once.

Lionel laughed. "You do have your brother's sense of humor."

"Lucky me." He muttered to himself.

Okay now Lex was going to heave. "So dad how was Tokyo?"

"Same as always, our technology division is more and more promising by the day. Maybe within the next few years you'll be ready to make a move out there." Lionel alluded.

Lex managed a tight lipped smile. "Thanks dad but you know how fickle technology can be. Let's hold off on that."

"Very well. So Lucas what dorm are you staying in next year?"

That caught Lucas off guard he had to think for a second. "Umm…Actually I was thinking of living off campus. Lex said I could use the penthouse."

"But if you lived on campus you'd get that full collegiate experience. Maybe even join one of the fraternities."

Lucas shrugged. "I'm not much for sharing my space with others so living in a 10x10 room with another guy doesn't sound all that appealing. As for frats, those are for people who have to be defined by their social status because they have no redeeming qualities."

"I was in a frat." Lex guffawed.

Lucas just smirked and raised an eyebrow then took bite of steak off his fork.

"If I remember correctly Lex you were expelled from the school with the fraternity you were in."

"Minor detail."

"So Lucas what have you found to abide your time in Smallville?"

"A lot of reading, hanging out. Normal things." 'Being impregnated by me male alien lover whom I'm not currently speaking to.' The last part was added mentally.

"Hanging out? Am I correct in assuming that you have found some friends in the town you so delicately termed 'Crapville USA'?"

"What can I say, stranger things have happened."

"Speaking of oddities, Lex I hear your friend Clark Kent was awarded a scholarship through LuthorCorp. The funny thing is when I went to look at his application it wasn't there. Now how do you suppose that happened?" Lionel inquired, he wasn't upset that Lex had given Clark the scholarship even though he didn't apply he just wanted to remind to always cover his tracks.

"Well that was obviously a filing error. I'll have it sent over Monday."

"No need. I trust your judgment. After all Clark is a remarkable young man."

Lucas didn't need to hear his father glow about Clark right now. "I'm not feeling too well I think I'm going to go do some reading. Later dad." Lucas pushed himself away form the table and headed to the garage. He hopped into his black Audi convertible and sped away from home as quickly as possible with the top down and the music blaring. He wasn't paying attention to where he was driving his body was on autopilot while his mind mulled over the past few months. 'Stupid college, stupid fucking town, damn Lex, grrr dad, fucking meteors, fucking Clark (in all senses of the word).' "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration. Before he knew it he was navigating his car up the Kents driveway and contemplating getting out or not. The decision was soon made for him. He didn't see Jonathan on his way in or hear him walk up to the car.

"He's not here."

Lucas heart leapt into his throat so hard he almost choked, he looked up blinking at Jonathan who was currently holding a pitch fork. "Well that's just perfect."

"I know what happened."

'This just keeps getting better and better.' "And what do you think I should do, because he was still wrong in the way he treated me."

"I know. Being Clark isn't easy, and although that is not an excuse for what he said to you or the way he's acted I know he'd never hurt you or anyone he cares about on purpose."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I figured you of all people would be happy that the evil Luthor spawn was forever out of your son's life."

Jonathan had to think for a second before answering. "I don't agree with the way your father does business a lot of the time. And I used to think your brother was the same way, and the last time you came to town, well you didn't make the best of impressions. But after getting to know you and your family I know Clark is safe with you. I may not always agree with the decisions he makes but I have enough faith in the way I raised my son to know that he knows what is best for him."

"Where is he?"

"I think you know."

Lucas smiled a little. "Thanks Mr. Kent."

"Call me Jonathan."

"Thanks Jonathan." Lucas turned the car around and headed out. A few minutes later he was headed up route 12, five minutes from the caves when the steering on his car locked up. "What the hell." He struggled to keep the car straight, he tried breaking and downshifting but the car was out of control and it was quickly headed for a tree. "Shit." Lucas braced for the impact and blacked out soon after.

Clark was in the caves looking at the pictures on the walls and tracing the outlines, thinking of the many ways he had been terrible to Chloe and Lucas when a sudden feeling of dread and panic began to set in. He didn't know how or why but he was sure something was wrong with Lucas. Just then the room stared to glow with an orange light and Jor-el started to speak.

"Go to him Kal-el."

"Where is he, what's wrong with him?"

"He has been injured not far from here, there is not much time. Go to him and bring him back here."

Without further instructions Clark sped out of the caves in search of Lucas. As soon as he exited the caves he could hear a dull moaning and the slowing of a heart beat, no 3 heart beats. Clark headed down route 12 and as he got closer the noises he was hearing got louder, when he got there and saw him the noises stopped, not because they were gone but because he was where he needed to be. Nothing prepared him for what he saw, the front of Lucas' precious Audi was wrapped around a large oak tree on the side of the road. Lucas was passed out, face was completely covered in blood, presumably from the large gash marring his forehead where he'd hit the steering wheel since the airbag didn't deploy. There were also other various cut covering his body from the seat belt and the windshield shattering. When he got closer he scanned his body for broken bones, his entire rib cage was broken and one of his ribs had punctured his left Lung. He scanned the twins, they were there but their heart beats were slowing down, as was Lucas'. "Shit." Clark quickly ripped the door off the car and gathered Lucas in his arms and sped to the caves. As soon as Clark entered the room with Lucas in his arms a purple light began to glow.

"Place him on the ground and step back." Jor-el commanded.

Clark did as he was told and stood against a wall a few feet away from Lucas. Soon the entire cave was filled with a purple light, and the ground was glowing purple also. Clark just watched in a state of shock as the purple light began to heal Lucas. Three distinct strong heart beats began to fill the room and soon the light went away.

Lucas started coughing and tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Clark was by his side immediately with a hand on his shoulder and another on his hip, also noticing that the blood was gone and the cut was beginning to heal but it was still fresh. "Don't try to move too much. You were in a car accident." He helped his sit up.

"How'd I get here?" He asked as he looked around the cave.

"I got this feeling there was something wrong, and Jor-el told me to go to you before it was too late." Clark began to crumble and tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I never should have yelled at you the way I did."

"I know you didn't want to hurt me, but you still did."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He hugged Lucas gently, yet firm, not wanting to let him go or hurt him. "I will never hurt you like that again. I swear. Please don't leave me. it's bad enough I almost lost the 3 of you." He buried his face in the crook of Lucas' neck and cried. "I can't lose you."

"It's okay Clark." Lucas hugged him back and ran a hand through Clark's hair. "Shhhhh. It's okay, we're okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a few minutes Clark calmed down. He let go of Lucas and sat back. Lucas reached out an wiped the tears off Clark's cheeks. "I will never lie to you again. And I am so sorry that I yelled at you for telling Chloe. I should have told her a long time ago."

"Yes you should have, but I understand you were scared." Lucas leaned forward and gave Clark a light kiss. "Come on, let's go home. I need to explain to my brother why I need to buy a new car."

"Sounds like fun. I don't know what it is with Luthors and cars." Clark teased.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Dad's here, for the entire weekend."

"Oh god."

"Exactly."

"We'll tell him together."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"We'll do it now. We'll tell him everything." Clark helped Lucas to his feet. "I swear, neither of them are ever getting their licenses."

"Now what's the fun in that? If it weren't for bad driving you and I wouldn't be together."

"How so?"

"Well if my brother had never driven off that bridge you wouldn't be friends with him, and you wouldn't have met me."

"I guess we were destined to be together." Clark wrapped his arms around Lucas and kissed the top of his head as they walked out of the caves together. "Still, they can't go through cars the way you two do." Lucas laughed.

* * *

Alright folks, I've all but ignored my other 2 fics because of this one, plus it's almost time for finals so I don't know how much updating I'm going to be able to do to any of them but I'll try. Thanks again for all the reviews, I thrive off them, 


	6. Pants

"Well Fuck!" Lucas exclaimed as he looked at the clothes in his closet. He had been trying to get dressed for almost an hour and NOTHING FIT, well pants at least! "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He chanted as he checked the sizes in all his jeans.

Lex walked in smirking. "You know for someone with such a high I.Q. you'd think you could come up with something more to say than just 'fuck.'" Lex loved teasing Lucas, it was his new favorite hobby.

Lucas turned to Lex. "Gehen Sie fickt sich Alexander." ('go fuck yourself' in German.)

Lex just smirked. "What seems to have your boxers in a bunch this fine summer morning little brother?"

Lucas had to keep himself from reaching out and strangling Lex right then and there. "I have my mandatory, weekly lunch/checkup with dad and Toby today and none of my pants fit." He gestured to the 15 or so pairs of various types of pants littering the floor and the other dozen still on hangers. "And I don't care how much money you have, people don't like it when you walk into restaurants not wearing pants." The lunch/checkups were part of an agreement him and Clark made with Lionel regarding the babies. Lionel wanted to make sure everyone was in perfect health and there wouldn't be any last minute surprises.

Lex just shrugged and started looking through the various pants still left on hangers. "Well you had to expect this to happen sometime. Baby weight and all. You're what 3 months along now?" He motioned to the pooch of a belly that was developing on Lucas' normally flat stomach, it made him look like he had a little beer gut. Except his beer gut had 2 children in it and was more the size of a normal 4 month pregnancy.

"About." Lucas crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Maybe a little further since it's only a 6 month gestation. What the hell are you doing? I already told you nothing fits!"

Lex's never strayed from the garments in front of him. "You're a product of the late 90's. There has to be something a bit baggy in here that will get you through the day until you can go shopping later." He produced a pair that looked like they'd do the job. "Here." He tossed them to Lucas who caught them. "What would you do without me?" He asked as he walked out of Lucas' closet.

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone and we'll find out?" Lucas snapped back, it was their usual banter.

"I know that's just the hormones talking little brother. Deep down you love me."

Lucas just glared. "Laugh it up Mr. Clean. One day you'll get yours."

"And being stuck with your bitchy ass isn't punishment enough?"

"Be nice or I'll tell dad."

"Dad doesn't scare me."

"Fine, be nice or I'll tell Clark." Lucas smirked, he knew invoking the name of Clark would put Lex in his place.

"Tattle tale."

"Will you leave so I can get dressed? I still have to get Clark and if I'm late one more time dad's going to have a coronary all over the place."

"I should be going into work anyway."

"Then go. The crap isn't going to produce itself."

Lex just waved to him and left the room.

Clark was fidgety today, and not his normal 'oh man your dad still kind of gives me the creeps' fidgety. He was looking all around the car like he'd never been in it before, when in fact he had picked it out. "What's on your mind?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence, never taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

"I've just been thinking."

"That's obvious. You've scanned every radio station 4 times and skipped through every CD in the car and we're only a half hour outside Smallville. What's wrong?"

"Well I've been thinking. My parents lied to me for so long about my powers, and I know they didn't know how to deal with them and all but it still hurt. And now our kids are going to have a whole different set of circumstances to deal with besides the powers. How are we going to explain everything to them?"

"You mean besides the 'why do I have 2 daddies question?' the 'who is my real mommy?' stuff too?" Truthfully Lucas had been thinking about this since day 1. He spent most of his life not knowing who his real parents were and he wasn't about to lie to another child like that, especially his own. But their situation was a very different one from every other couple out there, gay or straight.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't want to lie to them. But we can't send them to kindergarten with full knowledge of everything, they'll be sent down to the school shrink for sure."

"Yeah but I don't want to tell them one thing and then have to tell them another thing later on. It hurts too much and I don't want them to hate us. Because let's face it, given the DNA these kinds are going to be able to hold a grudge." They shared an uneasy laugh.

"I'll never lie about our relationship. If people have a problem with us who cares. We have more money than them so we don't have to care."

"Lucas you know that's not an entirely positive attitude right?"

"No, but let's face it. We're rich, we don't have to care what people think."

"That's not how I want our children raised. They have to know that rich or not people all deserve to be treated the same."

"And they will, I just also want them to know that if anyone ever tries to make them feel bad about themselves or their family that they don't have to care."

"Okay back to the whole 'mommy' issue."

"Well anything we say is going to sound like a bad episode of the X-files."

"Yeah."

They both thought for a few minutes then Clark spoke up again. "What if we tell them that their mother loves them very much and wanted to ensure that they got the best family possible and knew we would do an excellent job of raising them and loving them? Which would technically be the truth because as the parent who would be the mother you do love them and know we will raise them well."

"Uh huh. And when a 6 year old looks up at you and says 'well if my mom loved me so much why didn't she keep me?' then what are you going to say Superdad?" Lucas didn't mean to sound angry or bitter about it but that's the same crap he'd been fed when he was in the foster care system, then he found out his mom was in an institution.

"Well if you're the expert why don't you come up with something?" Clark snapped back, he didn't mean to but 'creative truth telling' wasn't exactly his forte and Lcuas knew that.

"Fuck I don't know Clark. What about the powers?"

"I don't know what they will and won't have until they start to develop. Hell we still don't know what all my powers are. But I won't ever make them afraid to be who they are. And they are playing sports, half Kryptonian or not my kids aren't going to be outsiders, they're just going to have to learn how to control them. We should really start shopping and thinking about names and all the stuff."

I'm sure dad has an army decorators ready to go at the penthouse and the castle. We'll talk to him about it today."

"I have one request when it comes to names."

"What's that?"

"No L names."

Lucas smiled. "I think we can do that."

They both had a ton of more things to go over but knew there was a time and place for everything.

Lunch with Lionel went well, and he was all too happy to let his decorators loose on Clark and Lucas. Lucas didn't want one room to be purple, 'any color but purple' he said. Clark just his snicker behind his glass of soda.

Then Lionel dropped a bomb on them. "Well what about marriage?" He asked

Lucas and Clark both almost choked. "Well Mr. Luthor, we hadn't really…ummm…talked about it. Besides isn't the government still hashing that one out?"

"Oh Clark. You forget what a few well placed phone calls to a few legislators who are on the receiving end of very generous campaign contributions can get you. Watch the news in the next few days. I think it will prove to be quite interesting."

Lucas sat there stunned. His dad had bribed a bunch of senators and congressmen to legalize gay marriage so he and Clark could get married? He didn't know whether to be happy or terrified or absolutely pissed off. He just sat there.

Their weekly appointment with Toby went smoothly. Although Lucas had just begun to start showing in the past week or so the babies looked to be well over 4 months along by the human standard of pregnancy. Clark and Lucas still hadn't said more than a few words to each other since lunch ended.

They were now exiting one of Metropolis' nicer men's stores with new clothes that should last Lucas the next few months, because not only were his jeans not fitting but he didn't have an over abundance of shorts that weren't form fitting or tailor made to his usual size. They figured by the time he started to REALLY show he wouldn't be laving the house much or wearing more than pj pants, sweats and t-shirts, so they made a quick stop to Old Navy on their way back to Smallville. Clark got some new stuff too, for when school started back up, he still felt bad that he was going to do the first semester without Lucas, but they'd be living together so they'd still be together. Lucas was tired so Clark took over the driving back home. Neither saying a word.

"I can't believe him." Lucas broke the silence in the car.

"What?"

"Come on Clark were you not at lunch today? My father, he wants us to get married and he has gone to the trouble of buying off the government to ensure it happens."

"Oh." Clark was a little hurt, he wanted to make a life with Lucas and knew Lucas felt the same way. So why was he so put off by marriage?

"That's all you have to say about it?"

"Well we were planning on staying together anyway. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, whether or not we were going to stay together is our business, not his."

"Maybe he wants our kids to have a family." Clark said the words before he thought about them.

Lucas flinched. "You do realize that HE kept ME from getting a family."

'Shit.' Clark did not want to have this argument, not now. "Yes I do. Look I don't know how your dad's mind works. And even if I did I think that would be too much responsibility for me to handle. Why don't you ask him?"

Lucas didn't say anything, he just sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he spoke, not opening his eyes. "I would you know."

"Would what?"

"Marry you." He leaned over and laid his head on Clark's shoulder.

Clark took one hand off the steering wheel, silent cheer for automatic transmission, and laced his fingers though Lucas'. Clark knew he was asleep by now, so he just smiled as he drove home.

By the time they got back to the castle Lucas was completely asleep and Clark didn't have the heart to wake him up so he just carried him inside and put him in bed, then went back out to get their stuff. He took Lucas' shoes, pants, and shirt off, replacing them with a pair of black pajama bottoms he knew he liked to sleep in and got ready for bed himself. Clark usually stayed over on nights after their visits to Metropolis because they could be physically and emotionally draining on both parties and nothing felt better after a long day than cuddling at night. Clark stood there watching Lucas in the moonlight. Long brown lashes fell on cheeks, normally sharp now with a slight softness to them due to pregnancy weight. His mouth, usually in a knowing smirk, now relaxed almost smiling. When asleep the hardened 19 year old almost looked like the young carefree man he was supposed to be. A new addition to Clark's nightly Lucas watch was the new bulge in his stomach. Lucas' normally hard, flat, tones washboard physique was being replaced by a small, round belly that contained their children. Clark slid into bed next to him and laid his head on Lucas' chest so he could watch and touch the rise and fall of their children and Lucas' breathed. According to Toby due to the accelerated rate of growth they looked to be closer to 4 ½- 5 months than 3 and Lucas should be able to feel the babies moving around inside him very soon. One of Clark's favorite things to do was to use his vision to see inside of what Lucas and what their children actually looked like. He knew this was cheating but he didn't care, it was his and a hell of a lot easier to see than that damn ultrasound machine.

* * *

It happened the next day. It was raining so Clark got his chores done extra early and headed back to the castle to watch movies with Lucas all afternoon. They were in the middle of Pulp Fiction when Lucas shot upright, from his previous position of laying down with his head on Clark's stomach. "Whoa!"

"What's wrong?" Clark asked concerned as he sat up himself.

"I…it's…they're….feel." He put Clark's hand over his abdomen where apparently the twins were learning the backstroke or how to kick.

"What?" Clark was confused, he didn't feel anything.

"Dammit, they stopped." He put his other hand next to Clark's and pressed down.

Clark's eyes went wide and he smiled brightly. "Wow!" They were really moving around in there. "I can't believe they're doing that inside you. What's it feel like?"

Lucas nodded. "It's weird. It feels like I have frogs kicking around in my stomach."

"Wow." Clark leaned over so he was eye level with Lucas' abdomen. "Hey you two. Take it easy in there. You almost gave your dad's a heart attack."

Lcuas chuckled. "You forget they're half Luthor. They're not going to listen to us when they're out here , let alone in there."

Clark sat back up and took Lucas back in his arms and lay back down. "No, our kids are going to get along, and they're going to be loved. And they can do and be whatever they want, within reason of course."

"You do realize that we have a lot of things to work out before they're born. Like names for a start. And after college where are we going to raise them? And are we getting a nanny or is one of us going to work full and the other part or is one of us not going to work at all?"

"Well I thought that we would live in the city while we were in college and then move back to Smallville."

"But what if you get a job in the city?"

"Then I'll commute."

"How, by flying?"

"Well it's not that bad a drive and I may or may not be able to fly. We've already discovered I can float, so flying may not be too far off."

"Okay back into the real world. You do realize that neither of us have to work."

"No, we are not teaching our children than it's okay to not work just because you don't have to. Do you really want to raise the next Paris Hilton?"

"Point taken. Okay, I am not against moving back to Smallville after college. I think it would be nice to raise them where you grew up, and I think having your parents around would be a good influence on them. I just want to make sure neither of us take too much time away from them during the commute to work."

"Well aren't you going to work for Luthorcorp after college?"

"Fuck no. That's for dad and Lex. Let them deal with each other at work all day."

"Well what do you want to do?"

No one had ever asked Lucas what he wanted to do with his life, truthfully he didn't think he'd be alive to see 18, let alone have a future. "You're beginning to sound like my father."

"Being mean to me won't get you out of it."

"I don't know. I've always liked writing."

"Like journalism?"

"No, like creative writing. I used to take creative writing classes when I was in school. They were the only classes that didn't bore me."

"Are you sure you don't want to work at the Daily Planet with Chloe?"

"Yes Clark that is my dying wish, to spend every day with an over caffeinated Chloe Sullivan breathing down my neck."

Clark chuckled. "Alright so you want to be a writer. And I most likely will spend my days with an over caffeinated Chloe Sullivan breathing down my neck."

"What?" Lcuas asked, Clark never talked about journalism.

"It's my thing with Chloe. We've been writing for the paper together since Jr. High. Don't tell her but I secretly like it."

"Then why are you habitually late with your articles? You do know it pisses her off to no end."

"Because it's our routine. I'm late with my article, and she yells at me, then we go out for coffee."

"You have a twisted sense of friendship."

"Alright so we've figured out what we want to do, and where we want to live sort of. I don't think a nanny would be a good idea."

"I can work from home."

"Names?"

"Well why don't we pick up one of those baby name books?"

"Alright. Just remember to rip out the 'L' section." Clark chuckled as Lucas poked him in the side.

"You're such a comedian Clark Kent."

"I try."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Watch the movie."


	7. The 'B' plot

"Not cool, not cool at all." Chloe murmured to herself as she absentmindedly navigated the halls of Luthor manor while simultaneously trying to erase the image of, oh it was too mortifying to imagine let alone peak of, out of her head. It was 4:00 in the afternoon for godsake, it wasn't her fault!

Lex rounded the corner from the garage to the rest of the house and was plowed into by Chloe Sullivan, causing them both to drop the various objects in their hands. Lex's papers were scattered all over the floor and Chloe's digital camera was in 2 pieces.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she knelt down to pick up the broken piece of electronic equipment.

"Good day to you too Chloe." Lex said sarcastically as he knelt joined her in picking up the mess. Chloe didn't join him in the verbal judo, she just shook her head and handed Lex a stack of papers. "I'll replace the camera if you'd like." His tone was soft.

"No Lex that's okay. It's my fault anyway." She looked up at him and he could see she was crying.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"I just…Nothing it's stupid."

"Chloe whatever is wrong may be a lot of things but nothing you have ever said has been stupid."

"Thanks Lex." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and let Lex lead her to his office.

She dropped her bag, containing the now broken camera, on the floor and plopped onto one of the obscenely soft leather couches, she grimaced when it squeaked though. 'Too many bad memories.'

"So what has you so distracted that I am now buying you a new digital camera?" Lex asked, hoping to get her in a better mood, as he poured himself a drink and grabbed a bottle of water for Chloe.

"Don't get your MasterCard in a bunch. It's brand new and still under warranty. I'll get a new one for free." He sat down next to her and handed her the bottle of water. "Thanks." She took it and sipped carefully.

He took a sip of his scotch and waited for Chloe to continue the conversation.

"Can I have some of that?" She asked, motioning to the scotch.

Lex chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so Chloe."

"Why not? You know I have drank before." She said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you and Lana lived it up. What's your drink of choice, Bailey's and coffee?"

"Why does everyone think I'm an idiot? And no, my cousin Lois, and tequila, and vodka, and anything else she can procure from her dad's recruits." She a bit bitter.

"Still no. I'm not sending you home drunk Chloe."

"Well then give me something besides water. I need to get scarring images out of my head."

"Chloe what scarring…" He stopped to think, then a sly grin crossed his face. "Clark and Lucas are home aren't they."

"That's putting it mildly." She said dryly.

"You didn't…"

"Get a free show, oh yeah."

Lex tried to keep their conversation clinical. "Well Chloe you have to understand when a certain stage of pregnancy is reached the hormones reach such a level that the person experiencing it becomes…"

"Super horny?"

"For lack of a better term yes. What happened?"

"I went to the Kents to see Clark about something and they told me that they already left and I'd probably be able to catch them here. Surprise, surprise. So I came over and Douglas told me they were upstairs so I went up there and I heard what I thought was talking in the TV room. Not thinking I just walked in, and when I did they were naked and there was moaning and GOD YOU KNOW!" She looked over to see an amused expression on Lex's face. "What's so funny?"

"I figured a journalist like yourself wouldn't be so judgmental."

"I'm not being judgmental Lex. I just never thought of my friends as having sex before. Let alone walking in on it."

"You mean you never walked in on Lana…" He trailed off.

"No, no, no." Chloe said with a laugh. "Lana's still wrapped up in the fairytale of being a virgin until she gets married."

"Lana is innocent to the core."

"I just, god I feel so stupid. I mean I knew how the twins came about I just never, really _thought_ about it."

"Well that's good because if you were spending hours upon hours pondering Clark and Lucas' sex life I'd worry about you."

Chloe gave him a ghost of a smile. "Yeah that would be kind of ick." She stopped talking as her face twisted into a thoughtful scowl.

Lex took in her expression and knew seeing Clark and Lucas in lude positions was not the only thing plaguing her. 'God she's beautiful. Wait where the hell did that come from?' He shook the thought from his head. "What's wrong Chloe."

She looked over at him. "Maybe you're right." She said cryptically.

"As much as I like being right it'd be nice to know what about." Lex said with a smile as he looked over at Chloe.

She looked down and fiddled with the lip of the bottle in her hands. "Clark once told me that you said some people are meant to go through life alone. I told him it was crap and you were wallowing because your ex-wife tried to kill you. Maybe I'm the one who's full of it. I've never been good at relationships. I always thought it was because of Meteor Freaks, or Clark's love for well everyone but me, or I was too busy working on the Torch. Now maybe I wonder if I'm meant to wander the earth as the best friend or roommate or personal Google but undeniably terminally alone." She sank back into the couch and decided that the blue glass of the water bottle was interesting. She was not going to cry, not in a fucking castle and certainly not in front of Lex Luthor. Her logic was, Lex doesn't cry neither does Chloe.

Lex reached over and took the bottle form her hands and placed it on the table next to his drink.

Chloe looked up at him. "I wasn't done fidgeting with that." She said pouting.

"Too bad." Lex said seriously. "Dammit Chloe. I know this Clark, Lucas thing has been hard on you and I am sorry about that. It was not fair that you got put in the middle of that because I know it hurts when someone you love, or think you love, doesn't love you back. And yes you were right I was full of crap and wallowing deep in it. But you know what, right now, so are you."

Chloe stood up to leave. "I don't have to take this I'm going home." She started toward the door but Lex grabbed her arm, preventing her retreat and with the other arm carefully reached around and turned her toward him. When he saw her face he cringed inwardly when he saw the mascara stained tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Chloe I'm sorry." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Chloe you are smart, and funny and tenacious and loving and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you and all others are fools." He gently kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

"Thank you." Her voice was a bit muffled because she was basically talking into Lex's chest, and wow Lex was built he hid it well under that lean frame and the Armani suits. For the first time in a long time standing in Lex Luthor's arms Chloe felt secure and she did not want to lose that feeling.

Lex loved the feel of Chloe in his arms, she was small and fragile yet strong enough to call him on his shit and not care, and her hair smelled like peaches. She was nothing like any other woman he had ever dated and she was everything they could never hope to be because she was Chloe Sullivan and they were not. This felt right but it was so wrong, just 5 months ago Chloe was jailbait and now he was envisioning never leaving this position unless the next one utilized the couch. Lex loosened his grip on her a bit and stepped back to see her face. "Chloe…" He was about to tell her this couldn't happen but was cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Instead of backing off or pushing her away Lex stood there and kissed her back.

Unbeknownst to them 2 sets of eyes had witnessed the entire scene from the safety of the shadows at the back exit to the office. Clark rested his chin on top of Lucas' head and wrapped his arms around his ever expanding waist.

"Finally." Lucas whispered exasperated as he motioned to the two in the office.

"You owe me twenty dollars."

"Technically…"

Clark cut him off. "Technically my ass Luthor. We made a bet, you lost."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he turned to face Clark. "Fine. But I think I can think of more creative ways than money to pay you back." Lucas waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Clark.

"I dunno, that's a tough one." Clark said contemplatively.

Lucas leaned in and started nibbling on Clark's adam's apple. "Are you sure about that?" Then went back to teasing Clark with his mouth.

Clark closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations Lucas' mouth were causing his body. "K, you win. No money, just sex." With the last remaining bit of higher brain function Clark picked Lucas up and sped them both back to Lucas' bedroom to resume their earlier activities.


	8. August

Alright everyone, half of this chapter was written during finals when I got bored with studying and half was written after over 30 hours of not sleeping. So if it gets a little bad blame finals week.

* * *

Summer was almost over. It was mid-August and there was only a week and a half left before the kids moved to Metropolis. Chloe and Clark were just about all packed and ready to go. All preparations for the babies were almost finished the nurseries in the castle and the penthouse were finished and completely furnished with just about every baby thing you could imagine, no Lionel wasn't going overboard not at all. Lucas's stomach now the size of a 7 month pregnancy, resembled a soccer ball, they were still in the process of picking out names, fielding suggestions from their own families and Chloe who was secretly dating Lex much to Lucas and Clark's amusement. Due to Clark's x-ray vision they just happened to walk into the office when Chloe and Lex were making out, more than a few times, and enjoyed watching them scramble for space and an intelligible story as to why Chloe was over, it was all rather amusing.

Lucas was still fighting with his father and brother to let him go along with Chloe and Clark and stay at the penthouse. Unfortunately for him the **one **thing in life that those two could agree on was that he needed to stay in Smallville until the twins were born. It probably didn't help Lucas's case that he was constantly interrupting Lex and Chloe but he'd never give up his fun, especially now since he was too big to play billiards comfortably. He argued that the penthouse could be fitted with a birthing room just as the castle had but no one would budge on this. He wanted to murder both of them, why oh why did the one thing they agreed on have to interfere with his life? Damn them! He'd hoped Clark would be on his side here and convince them to let him come along, after all who can say no to Clark Kent innocent farm boy extraordinaire? Well that didn't matter because apparently Clark was in on the whole conspiracy because as it stood right now Lucas was going to be in Smallville until at least October while Clark and Chloe left for Metropolis.

Clark promised to come home on weekends and as much during the week as he could, which was the last thing Lucas wanted him to do. Not because he didn't want him there, that was why Lucas wanted to go to Metropolis to be with Clark, but because he wanted Clark to have some semblance of 'normal college life' before the twins came and super-speeding home every other night, when the drive is almost 2 hours, or coming home every weekend does not leave much time for an active social life or making new friends. Lex had tried to make the situation better by telling Lucas that he could go up there on weekends if he wanted to, although that would require him to ride in the limousine, plus 2 hours in the car when you need to have to have regular access to a restroom because someone was using your bladder as a heavy bag or a pillow almost constantly was not a good idea, so that basically wasn't gonna happen. Plus Clark was completely opposed to him having to come that far for such a short period of time when he could run home in 5 minutes, 3 if he was in a hurry. Lionel had even moved their weekly lunch/checkup to the castle and made it dinner instead, Lucas hated being fussed over and Lionel making a concession on a previous decree was just as good as fussing. Truthfully it was all beginning to wear on Lucas's nerves, that and the hormones, he just needed a break.

Jonathan and Clark's yearly father son fishing trip was a godsend.

"Ow dammit!" Lucas groaned as he was awoken from his all too short nap on the couch.

"What's wrong dear?" Martha asked from the kitchen where she was fixing sandwiches for the two of them.

"They seem to think my internal organs and ribs are there for their own personal amusement." Lucas said with a small smile as he slowly sat up to look over at Martha.

"I'm sure they don't mean it." Martha said with a smile as she sat down next to him, placing the plates in her hand on the coffee table.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Lucas joked. "Hey that wasn't very nice." He looked down at his stomach and admonished his children as someone kicked him in the ribs. He rubbed his hands over tired eyes and stretched as best he could.

"May I?" She asked gesturing to his stomach.

"Of course Martha."

She reached over and placed her hands on his rounded stomach. She could feel them moving around inside and a foot made contact with her hands. "They are active aren't they." She marveled.

"Yes they are." He said with a smile.

"You haven't been getting much sleep have you?" Martha observed.

"No." He admitted. "Whenever I try these two think it's play time." He said as he clasped his hands over his stomach and laid his head on the back of the couch, still smiling. "Besides even if they give me a break…"

"What's wrong? Are you fighting with Clark?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Lucas said as he sat back up straight to talk to her.

"Lex and your father…"

"I assure you Martha they are behaving themselves, although they're being a little too civil for my taste." He said with a smirk.

"Well then what's wrong?" She pressed.

She was concerned because both Clark and Lucas seemed a bit wary of something lately and neither would say why. Which is why she was pleased to have Lucas here this week. Both Lex and Lionel were out of town on business for the week and Clark and Jonathan were on their yearly fishing trip which both she and Lucas had to guilt, threaten, promise and then shove Clark out the door for. Thereby leaving Lucas to stay with Martha for the week, Chloe had offered to stay with him at the castle but she had insisted he stay at the farm with her because if anything did happen she was sure she was more equipped to care for Lucas than he and Chloe were. Plus Martha hadn't had a chance to get as close to Lucas as she was to Lex until now and she was enjoying it. He and Clark spent nearly all their free time at the castle compared to the time they spent at the farm, probably because it provided more privacy and Lucas was now finding it hard to do things like drive because of his extra girth, and when they were at the farm Lex or Chloe or both usually weren't far behind, Clark was always somewhere nearby as was Jonathan and even Lionel had become a frequent and welcome visitor, she wanted to get closer to Lucas. There hadn't been a day this week where he didn't surprise her with some hidden talent or knowledge or shared interest. He was truly a remarkable boy and she wished he had been with them longer and not led such a tough life until now.

When he didn't answer her, instead nibbled on his bottom lip obviously deep in thought, she asked him again. "Lucas what's wrong? You can tell me." She said gently.

He looked down at a magazine on the coffee table in front of them. "I don't know how to be a good parent." His voice was soft and scared, instead of strong and confident as it usually was. "I never had a family until now and I'm afraid of screwing this up."

Martha wrapped an arm around the boy next to her and with her other hand laid his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair like she did for Clark when he was scared. "You are going to be a fine parent. I'm not saying you are going to be perfect because none of us are and I know the concept of family has been quite foreign to you until now but we are here to help you."

"But how do I become the kind of parent you and Jonathan are?"

"And how is that?"

"Are you kidding me? You and Mr. Kent are Clark's whole world."

"Well I don't know if we're his whole world. All we did was try to raise him as our parents had raised us."

"That would prove to be futile in my case."

"True, but you still know more than you're giving yourself credit for. You really need to be having this talk with Clark. Together you two will be able to get through this." She gave him a small squeeze and let him sit up.

He squeezed her back. "Thanks Mrs. Kent." He went quiet again.

"That's not all that's wrong is it?"

"This isn't fair to Clark." He blurted out.

"What isn't fair to Clark?"

"Nothing's ever been normal for him. He's always had to hide who he is and worry about people finding out and Jor-el. He's supposed to leave for four years of unbridled fun under the guise of higher education. He's supposed to go out and make new friends and study abroad and do anything else he wants to do before becoming an adult. And now because of me he'll have two kids and a while new set of circumstances to lie about. If I had just stayed in Central City instead of coming home his life would be fine."

"No, if you had stayed in Central City instead of coming home he would be miserable. Clark has been happier these past four months than I have seen him on the past four years and that is largely due to you. I'm not saying this is the way I envisioned Clark's life turning out but I'm not upset about it in the least and neither is he and you shouldn't be either. You are special to him, and you are going to have 2 beautiful children together and that is all that matters. So he doesn't go to a few keg parties or join a fraternity. We both know that neither of those things are for Clark anyway. So stop worrying about everything. It is going to be okay."

He gave a small smile. "I guess you're right."

"Good now let's have lunch because I am starved and you are eating for three."

"Oh don't remind me." He said with a chuckle. "All they want to do is eat."

"I wonder where they got that from." She sadi as they both shared a laugh.

* * *

The lake

Clark and Jonathan were sitting side by side in their fishing boat. Each was quiet, 'fish don't like noise' Jonathan told Clark when he was little and prone to jumping up and yelling "Fishy!' every time one swam near by, successfully scaring them off. "Um dad." Clark said, unsure of himself, breaking the silence.

"Yes son?" Jonathan answered, his eyes never straying from the lake in front of him.

"I um wanted to say thank you for understanding everything and not disowning me or anything."

Jonathan set his pole down and looked over at Clark. "Clark I would never turn my back on you like that." His voice was full of concern. "Don't ever think I would."

"No I know that but still thanks for everything. Like making an effort to get along with Lionel, and giving Lucas a second chance, and not minding that your only son is a gay alien soon to be father of two. I know none of this has been easy, especially on top of everything else regarding my heritage."

"You are my son and I will love you no matter what." He reached over and hugged Clark tight.

"I love you too dad." Clark made sure not to squeeze back too hard before letting his dad go.

"As for Lionel, he takes some getting used to and when he's not trying to be an intimidating corporate giant he can be a decent person. And like it or not we're going to be family from now on." And Martha had told him that if he didn't make a better effort with Lionel that he would be sleeping with the cows from now on, but Clark didn't need to know that. "Lucas is not necessarily the person I thought you would end up with but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy about it. Once he put the tough guy routine behind him and let himself be open to others I could see the person he really is and he really cares for you."

"He still has some trust issues though, not as many as before but they're still there."

"Clark all couples have their problems but you work through them. Lucas has been hurt by others his entire life but I can see that he places a good amount of himself in your care. Just be careful with him."

"I will."

"I know Lionel sped a few things up in senate after he heard about the two of you. Are you making any plans for that?"

"We've kicked the idea around, we want to, but we decided not to make anything permanent on paper until after the twins are born and things settle down a bit."

"I hate to tell you this Clark but things won't settle down for another 18 years at least." Jonathan said with a chuckle.

"I know, but hopefully by the time we do decide to Lucas will be back in arguing shape and we'll be able to ensure Lionel does not make a media circus out of this. We want to lead a quiet life, we don't want to be the archetype."

"That's a good idea, especially given the special circumstances." Something gave Jonathan's pole a tug.

"I think you have a fish dad."

"That it does." Jonathan picked his pole back up and landed a large catfish.

It was a good week, Jonathan and Clark got to be father and son like old times, and maybe for the last time because soon Jonathan would be grandpa and Clark would be dad. Part of Jonathan's heart cried at the thought and part was damn proud of the man Clark had become.

The end of the week came just as quickly as it began, although at times it seemed as if it would never end. When Jonathan and Clark pulled up to the house Martha was gardening.

"Hi mom." Clark said as he hopped out of the truck.

"Hello sweetie." She said as she gave him a hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was good." They walked to the back of the truck and started to unload it. "How were things here?"

"Good."

"Hi sweetheart." Jonathan greeted his wife with a kiss, much to Clark's discomfort.

"Clark why don't you go see Lucas he missed you." Martha suggested, basically so she and her husband could make out.

"Alright, later." Clark went into the house to go find him. A quick scan told him that Lucas was asleep in his bed. Clark smirked and zipped upstairs. Lucas was completely zonked out and didn't even move a muscle when the door opened. He thought Lucas looked so cute, all curled up and asleep in his bed, although he'd never tell him that, Luthors don't do cute especially overly hormonal ones. Clark walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly ran his fingers through Lucas' hair and dropped a kiss in his forehead.

"Mmmm." Lucas moaned contently coming out of his slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing Clark. "Hey." He said, staying Laying on his side, with a pillow under his stomach.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Liar."

Clark snickered at the accusation. "You caught me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Your mom took good care of us."

"I knew she would. Got room for one more in there?" Clark asked.

"Not until you take a shower. You reek of fish and sweat."

"You never minded when I stank like sweat before." Clark chided.

"I was never 4 months pregnant before." Lucas answered.

"Fine, I'll shower then we can sleep until dinner."

"Okay."

Clark gave him another kiss and got up to take a shower.

"Clark?"

"Yeah."

"What's your mom's middle name?"

"Danielle. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."


	9. They're here

"FUCK, SHIT, GOD THIS HURTS!" Lucas screamed in pain as he lay in his hospital bed in the east wing of Luthor manor and gripping Clark's hand. "SHIT!" He squeezed his eyes shut and laid against the pillows as the latest contraction passed. "Is it over? Is it out?" Clark smiled wearily at him as he mopped the sweat off his forehead with a cool wash cloth, he felt so bad that Lucas was in pain, apparently they were wrong about the threshold for pain in human males. "Don't fucking smile at me Kent! I am not having anymore of YOUR kids!"

"Okay." Clark said, trying to school his features to be more serious.

"Lucas man I want you to push on the next one." Toby said from his place at Lucas' feet.

Only Lucas, Toby Clark and Martha were in there, upon Lucas request. There was no fucking way that Lucas was going to have anyone else privy to this.

"OH SHIT!" Lucas yelled as another contraction hit him.

"Push!" Toby urged.

"I am!" Lucas said through grit teeth as he pushed with all his might. He had no clue how women did this voluntarily and multiple times no less.

"It's crowning." Toby said.

Clark tried to look down to see but Lucas grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Eyes up here buddy!"

"Clark talk to him." Toby said as he cradled the infants head.

"You're doing great." Clark said to Lucas. "We're going to meet our kids in a few minutes. Relax okay." He took Lucas' hand again. "Squeeze when you need to. Immediately Lucas began to squeeze Clark's hand.

"It's a boy!" Toby said triumphantly as he cradled the infant in his arms. "Martha get me those surgical scissors." Toby ordered, Martha brought them over, with a huge smile on her face as she saw the baby boy. Toby cleaned off the infant and held the scissors out to Clark. "Do you want to do the honors dad?"

"Uh y-yeah." Clark said as he nodded his head and took the scissors from Toby and snipped his son's umbilical cord.

Martha walked to the head of the bed and took Lucas' hand. "He's beautiful." She said softly.

"Let me see." Lucas said weakly.

Clark walked over with the baby in a light blue blanket. "Hey there." He cooed at the infant. "We're your dads. It's a long story."

Lucas turned his head tiredly and looked at his new son. "God Clark look at him." His adoration of the infant was cut off when a new pain came. "Is that her?"

"No, you have to deliver the placenta." Toby said. "Martha push on his stomach here and here." Toby said as he placed her hands where he wanted them.

After the placenta was delivered Lucas laid back on his pillows and waited for his daughter to make her appearance.

----Earlier that afternoon----

Lucas had to pee yet again. It was a very common thing lately, sit down gotta pee, try to nap gotta pee, stand up gotta pee…you can see the pattern. Lucas waddled to his ensuite bathroom and was about to relieve himself when he realized that his favorite external organ was missing. He tried to look down to see what was going on down there but his protruding belly ruined his line of sight. He walked over to the mirror and examined his new anatomy as best he could. "Oh god," he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. A quick kick to the abdomen from one of the twins snapped him out of his shock. "Right, gotta pee." Lucas relieved himself and made his way back to the bedroom. He contemplated calling Clark who was currently in his afternoon class but quickly changed his mind. 'Well aside from that startling change nothing seems to be out of sorts, no need to worry anyone.' So he laid back down and resumed his nap. Two hours later he awoke with a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. He could only assume this was a contraction, he couldn't say he hadn't been warned. After a slight struggle with the sheets he made it out of bed and downstairs. 'Please someone be home.' He thought desperately to himself as classes had resumed 2 months ago and it was Tuesday so Clark wasn't expected home for 3 more days, and although Lex had curtailed his work schedule once Lucas had come home for good he wouldn't be home for hours if he was even in Smallville today, but maybe he decided to work from home today hopefully... Lucas made his was to Lex's office and opened the door, finding it empty, he was about to cross the room and use the phone to call his absent elder sibling when a bone crushing contraction tore through his abdomen. "Oh god." He whimpered as he doubled over in pain and clutched his stomach, tears of pain slid down his cheeks.

Suddenly there were two arms around his waist and someone was talking to him, blindly he let whomever it was lead him over to the couch. A few minutes later the pain went away and he was able to focus again. To his surprise it was Clark who was sitting on the coffee table across from him.

"How'd you know?" Lucas asked.

"I was sitting in class and I had one of those feelings so I packed up my books and ran here as fast as possible. Are you alright?"

"I-I think so. Thank god Clark. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come when you did."

Clark leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay. I'm here. Everything' going to be fine." He took out his cell phone. "I'm going to call Toby and then the rest of them."

"Okay."

----Back to the present----

Toby looked up at Lucas. "Okay one more push and you will have yourselves a set of twins. On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Lucas pushed down with all his might and Clark stood next to him, holding his hand the entire time.

Toby guided the infant out of Lucas's body and into his waiting hands, but when he looked back up at the expectant fathers the mirth in his eyes was replaced by alarm.

"Toby what is it?" Clark asked.

"She's not breathing. You all stay here." Toby said, and just as quickly he was off giving the newest member of the Luthor clan baby CPR.

Clark was about to go over and help but a firm hand on his chest from his mother told him otherwise. "Let him work Clark. Besides we need to stay here and help Lucas." He looked scared and helpless but she knew it was best, Toby knew what he was doing and Clark would have been a hindrance.

"But." He stammered, his eyes welling with tears.

"I know Clark. But we need to stay here."

"What's going… Oh crap!" Lucas called from the bed, snapping Martha and Clark out of their moment and sending them rushing back over to him.

"What's wrong dear?" Martha asked.

"I…think…the other…placenta is…coming."

"Oh right." Martha stood by his feet and instructed Clark to push on his stomach as Toby had her. A few seconds later Lucas' anatomy was back in place and they heard the sound of two crying babies from across the room. But before they could rejoice Lucas was screaming in pain yet again.

"Clark what's wrong with him?" Martha asked near tears as she helplessly watched the boy clutching his sides in the bed.

"I---I don't know." Clark stammered, clearly frightened because they were not warned nor prepared for this.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Martha asked as she grabbed his shoulders and tried to get him to lay still.

"Don't know…just hurts…" He said as he fought against her.

Clark joined her in holding Lucas down and trying to comfort him at the same time. He x-rayed his body. "It's his hips. They're re-narrowing. I bet that's what happened in the office earlier." Clark moved his hands down from Lucas; shoulders to his hips and tried to massage them to ease the pain.

"Will someone just give me some drugs please?" Lucas moaned.

"Toby can't we do something for him?" Clark pleaded.

"No can do boy-o." Toby said from across the room where he had the twins. "You've already had enough today. If I gave you anymore it might be lethal."

"But it's already worn off and I'm beyond caring."

"I can't do it I'm sorry."

Lucas grumbled something under his breath.

"You did it earlier you can do it again." Clark urged him.

A few minutes later the pain had stopped and Lucas could lay comfortably. He'd changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a t-shirt and was holing one of the babies while Clark held the other. The rest of the family was getting restless to see them but Martha was keeping them at bay while the boys had a private moment with their new family.

Clark, holding a blue bundle, slid into the king sized bed next to Lucas, who was holding a pink bundle. "We never decided on names." He said as he pressed a kiss to the other boy's temple.

"I know." Lucas sighed as he leaned against Clark. He shifted the little girl in his arms so he could run a finger down the cheek of the sleeping baby in Clark's.

"We did have a few good ideas though." Clark said with a smile.

"Yeah we did."

----One hour later----

Clark and Lucas finally emerged from the room to an anxious group. This time Clark was holding the baby girl, feeding her a bottle, and Lucas was holding the boy, feeding him also.

"Well it's about time." Chloe said sitting next to Lex on the couch, with a mischievous smile.

"I'd like to see you do better Sullivan." Lucas said with a smirk.

Martha and Jonathan were sitting together in a chair smiling.

Even Lionel looked pleased.

"This is Danielle Rachel Luthor." Clark said as he handed his mother the pink mass in his arms.

"Oh Clark." Martha said, her voice caught in her throat. "Thank you sweetheart." She took Danielle and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You are beautiful." She gazed at the dark brown hair and big blue eyes, and the slightly pink skin. "Clark she looks just like you."

"Mom she's an hour old. She doesn't look like anyone."

"No. I can see it." Chloe said. "She's all Clark."

Lucas walked over to his father. "Lex can you come here?" Lex looked puzzled but got up and walked over anyway. "This is Julian Xavier Luthor." He said proudly of the baby boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, still pinkish in color.

Lionel had to clear his throat before speaking. "Lucas that's a…um… that's a wonderful name. A strong family name." He said looking from his youngest down to his sleeping grandson.

Lex still couldn't speak so he just nodded his approval.

"Dad do you want to hold him?"

"Oh I oh…" But before he could answer Lucas was already putting Julian in his arms, bottle and all. "Just like I remembered." Lionel said as he marveled at the tiny person in his arms.

Just then Lex did a very unexpected thing. He reached over and gave Lucas a hug.

----Six years later----

Clark and Lucas had both graduated from Metropolis University, Clark double majoring in English and journalism with a masters in journalism. Lucas Majoring in English, minoring in psychology with a masters degree in English Literature. The boys had been married in a small, family and friends only ceremony when the twins were a year old and couldn't be happier. Clark was Superman, which was still taking some getting used to on everyone's parts. At least Lex had stopped making fun of the costume. Danielle had dark brown hair, green eyes and a tan complexion like Clark. Julian had sandy brown hair, with green eyes, still Clark, and olive skin like Lucas.

A black Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the Luthor estate.

"Well kids." Clark said from behind the wheel. "Are you ready to go home?"

"It's not like we don't come here all the time dad." Six year old Julian said from the backseat.

"Yeah, but this time we're not going back to Metropolis." Lucas said. "Remember the talk we had before we left? This is home now."

"We're not going back ever?" Danielle asked, her emerald green eyes growing wide with fear. What would grandpa Lionel do without them?

"No stupid, we have to go back sometime. How else is dad supposed to go to work." Julian said disdainfully to his sister.

"Daddy!" Danielle yelled.

Lucas was daddy, this was his cue. "Julian, stop it right now."

Julian turned to his sister. "_Daddy_." He mocked in a high whining voice. "You're such a baby."

Instead of yelling for help she unbuckled herself and slid across the seat and kicked him in the thigh.

"Owwww!" He howled in pain. "Dad she kicked me." He bellowed, fighting back tears. He reached out to punch his sister in the arm but she swatted him away.

"Who's the baby now?" She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

This was Clark's cue to jump in. "Both of you stop it right now or neither one of you are going to grandma and grandpa's house tonight!" Immediately both children stopped what they were doing and stared back at him in shock through the rearview mirror. "And Danielle get back in your seatbelt right now, you know the rules!" The kids had been on each others nerves all week and being cooped up in a car together for over an hour today was not helping one bit.

Quietly she slid back to her side of the car and put her seatbelt on.

Seconds later they were pulling into the garage and piling out of the car.

As soon as they entered the house a mass of red hair came streaking down the hall toward them. "Dani!" A small girl shrieked. "Hi Uncle Clark. Hi Uncle Lucas. Hi julian."

"Hi Lilly!" Danielle said to her cousin.

"Hello Lillian." Clark said.

"Hey Lils." Lucas said.

"Hi Lilly." Julian said. He still didn't like playing with the girls too much.

"Let's go play!" Danielle Said

"Okay!"

Danielle looked up at her fathers. "Daddies we're going to go play."

"Alright sweetheart. But not before kisses." Clark scooped his daughter and give her a kiss then handed her over to Lucas who gave her a kiss too, then put her back down.

The two girls tore down the hall and nearly collided with Lex and Chloe who were on their way in to see the rest of their family.

"Hi auntie Chloe Hi uncle Lex." Danielle said as the two girls went racing by.

"Hi girls." They said in unison.

"Hey wait for me." Four year old Alexander yelled as he appeared from behind his mother and father.

"Come on Alex. Julian's here go play with him." Lilly said. She was sick of playing baby games with her brother, she needed girl time with Dani.

"Oh never mind then." The boy took off running ahead of his parents in the direction of his other cousin.

Chloe became pregnant with Lillian the following spring, completely by accident. Then ten months after Lillian was born she was pregnant with Alexander. Her and Lex were married while she was pregnant with Lillain. It was the large over the top society wedding that everyone expected, but Lex never left her side the entire night. Even with two kids she managed to finish school in the top of her class and get a masters degree, and do so in 5 years.

The boys left to go play somewhere and the adults went to go talk in Lex's office.

"So are you ready for this?" Chloe asked Clark.

"Ready for what?" Clark asked. "Raising kids. I've managed to do that so far. Be, you know who. We're working on that. Work at the Planet. I've interned there twice."

"All child's play compared to what I'm referring to." Chloe said.

"Chloe what are you talking about?"

"Raising the kids in Smallville." She said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Oh that." Clark said. "They'll be fine. Plus mom and dad are here. They're crazy about all the kids."

"Chloe everything's going to be fine." Lex said as he came up behind his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist. "LuthorCorp has been cleaning up meteor rocks in the area for years."

"Yeah, Lex but we don't know how many are out there. Or any other residual effects they've had."

Lucas saw the worried look start to creep into Clark's eyes and put a comforting hand on his back. "Um Chloe can we save the shop talk for later?" He said, with a slight jerk of his head in Clark's direction.

"Yeah sure. Oh so I was signing Alex and Lilly up for school yesterday and they gave me Dani and Julian's stuff too. Guess who their teacher is." Usually Luthor Children would never go to public schools but ever since LuthorCorp started sinking more and more money into Smallville and the county in general, they had the best public schools in the state and their test scores rivaled even the best private schools. With that fact in mind, plus the fact that neither set of parents wanted ther kids to have the upbringing that Lex had they decided to let the kids go to the Smallville public schools as long as they lived there and it was working for them.

"I have no idea. I've been away so long I don't know who even teaches there anymore." Clark said.

"Well I'll give you a hint. No one from our childhood teaches there anymore."

"Well that narrows it now doesn't it." Lucas said.

"No other than Ms. Lana Lang."

A ghost of a smile crossed Clark's face. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Chloe said with a smirk. "Except it's not Lang anymore, it's um, Teague. She met him in college or something."

"When'd she get back in town?"

"A few weeks ago I guess. She was teaching in England and decided to take a position here."

Lucas was rubbing his temples, Clark looked over at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well Danielle and Julian run circles around most people. I doubt Lana will be any match for them. They're going to be expelled before Christmas."

"It won't be that bad. I promise."

As if on cue Daniel the butler came in carrying Lilly and Dani, one under each arm, both covered head to toe in flower and frosting and eggs.

"Girls what happened?" Lex asked, trying not to laugh.

"We were in the kitchen." Danielle tried to explain.

"And it exploded?" Lucas asked, looking over at his daughter.

"Not exactly, now daddy don't get mad, but my soccer ball got punctured."

"On what?"

"Cook stabbed it." Lilly said.

All the adults began to laugh. Lex walked over and retrieved his daughter and Lucas followed suit to get Danielle. Daniel the butler left.

"Why were you two playing soccer in the kitchen?" Clark asked.

"We weren't." Danielle tried to explain. "We wanted something to drink. And I went to put my ball on the counter, and it hit the bowl of flour…a-and then the eggs…then cook yelled…" Danielle started to cry and Lucas hugged her tighter and stroked her goopy hair, oh that was going to be fun to wash.

"Then the eggs fell then cook slipped and dumped the frosting then she stabbed the ball. Then she started screaming and Daniel came to get us before she threw us in the oven with the cake."

"Lilly cook would never actually cook you." Chloe reminded her daughter.

"Well she stabbed Dani's ball."

"And I will talk to her about that." Lex said. "But for now I know someone who needs a bath."

"So do I." Lucas said to Dani. "Then maybe a nap." Dani just nodded from where she had buried her face in his shoulder.

And the adventure of raising the four youngest Luthors in Smallville began!

Possible sequel to come later!


	10. Chapter 10

11 years later

Something was up with Danielle lately and Lucas could literally feel it when he was around her, part of the DNA thing but you could just feel not know, and was intent to find out. Unfortunately a half human half kyrptonian female who happened to have Kent/Luthor genes was about as easy to figure out as the combination to Fort Knox. One minute he was finding out he was pregnant, with twins no less, and the next his baby girl was a full fledged 17 year old. Usually she was easy to get along with and open. Lately she was quiet and withdrawn. He and Clark had tried to figure it out, without her knowing of course, but to no avail, although it wasn't like Clark was around much lately anyway. Clark's Superman duties were taking him away from both home and work more and more over the last few months. It annoyed Lucas but what could he do about it except make sure the kids were taken care of?

One Monday after a particularly rough soccer match against Granville the Luthor family, sans Clark, since he was called off on Superman duty and probably wouldn't be back until after the kids were asleep, walked into the castle. This was the girls biggest soccer match of the season, Danielle had a sprained wrist and a bruised calf muscle, Lillian was one giant bruise, it was a bad game but they won, all of the adults had hoped Clark would show up but weren't too surprised when he didn't. Lucas doubted he even remembered the girls had a game today. Chris, Danielle and Julian's long time friend was with them, he had known about their powers and Clark and for a long time. Alexander and Julian headed for the TV room right away.

Julian's voice could be heard through the castle. "DAD'S ON TV AGAIN!"

The two remaining girls and Chris picked up the pace a little to watch Clark on TV, the adults followed close behind.

"Alright boys and girls place your bets." Alex said as his sister and cousin and their friend walked into the room.

"Tsunami." Julian said.

"Earthquake." Came Danielle.

"Forest fire." Chris added.

"Meteor." Alex.

"Volcano." Lillian.

The adults watched in amazement as their kids continued their ritual of betting on Clark's latest rescue. But something ever more interesting caught Chloe's eye. "Lucas." She whispered as she nudged her brother in law.

"What?"

"Look." She motioned with her chin to where Danielle was standing next to Chris who was lightly running his fingertips up and down the small of her back in a comforting gesture. "I didn't know they were dating."

He shrugged. "It's news to me. Lex?" Lucas looked to Lex hopefully for an answer.

"Oh she's not going to tell me anything about dating and boys." Lex answered with a chuckle. "Face it little brother, your little girl is all grown up."

They stopped talking when the television anchor came on the television. "This is Shelly Weatherby live from Japan where Superman has just saved an entire village from a volcano."

"Pay up suckers!" Lilli threw her hands in the air and cheered. "It pays to watch the weather channel." The rest of the teens grumbled as they forked over their cash. "Thank you very much all. Let's do this again sometime." The red head turned and walked out of the room with her winnings.

"God Dani you're 0 for 4 this week." Julian chided his sister from the couch.

She just shrugged and walked out of the room cradling her sprained wrist in the other arm.

Chris looked between Dani and Julian quickly. "I have to go ask her about a story for the paper. I'll be back in a minute."

"K, later man. Guard your nuts, she's in a mood." Julian gave his friend a wave and turned the TV off.

Chloe and Lex had already left the room. "Hey Alex can I talk to Julian for a minute?" Lucas asked his nephew.

"K. Are we still playing Halo later?" Alex asked his cousin.

"Yeah, unless the power goes out." He joked, even with a power outage the boys would not be denied video games.

Lucas sat down next to his son. "How much has she lost?"

"This week or in her lifetime?"

"This week."

"One hundred."

"Dollars?" Lucas asked astonished. "It's only Monday!"

"Well it's not like we play for candy dad." Julian said with a roll of his eyes. Lucas leveled him with a glare. "Sorry."

"Has she seemed a bit off to you lately, besides this new losing streak she's on that is?"

"Just a little agitated, she flipped an old lady off on the way to school today, then again she doesn't like to drive slow. She's Dani, she's always got 15 things going on. She's probably just overwhelmed with school and everything."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Have you?" The teenager retorted.

"Smartass." Lucas answered with a smirk.

"Dad she's fine. If something's wrong she'd tell someone." Julian wasn't so sure about that, he was telling his dad what he wanted to hear. Secretly he was worried about his sister.

"Sometimes I don't know about her. She's not dating anyone is she?" He asked, still not sure about the Chris situation.

This time Julian was serious. "After the last guy. The one who tried to use her as a semi conductor. She said no boys for at least 6 months."

"Alright." Lucas got up to leave but turned to his son. "You both know that you can come to your dad and me with anything right?"

"Yes dad we both know that. It's been drilled into us since before we were born."

Lucas ruffled his hair. "Alright. Don't you have homework."

"I'm on it." Julian turned off his video game and headed up to his room to do his homework.

Later that evening Lucas knocked on Danielle's door. "Come in." She called form the other side. She was sitting at her desk doing homework, or research, maybe both.

"Hey Pumpkin." Lucas said as he walked in and stood against the wall next to her desk. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked puzzled. She was afraid he was getting close to her secret.

"You just seem a bit distracted lately. Is everything alright at school?" Her eyes said it all, she could hide any emotion she wanted to when she wanted to but her usually lively green eyes were dead.

"Same as always. Torch, class, Torch, soccer, Torch, piss off half the student body, the occasional run in with a meteor enhanced citizen. Did I mention the Torch?" She said dryly. "Same shit different day."

Lucas nodded, he knew when she got cynical she was in a bad mood. "How's the wrist?"

"It'll be better by tomorrow night probably. But I'll keep the brace on a few more days for appearance sake."

"Good idea." He stopped to think, he didn't know how to ask his next question.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"How long have you and Chris been seeing each other?"

Her eyes got wide and a small blush crept into her cheeks. "Who told you?"

"No one." Okay so maybe Chloe pointed him in the right direction. "I saw it with my own eyes."

She looked confused.

"In the TV room, he had his hand on your back. A few years ago you would have called him a pervert and kicked his butt for doing that." He said with a small smile, he missed those days.

"A few years ago he used to snap my bra and laugh about it." She said with a little laugh.

Lucas chuckled. "Does your brother know?"

She shook her head 'no'. "No. He's Ian's best friend. It'd be too weird. Besides if something bad happened, I don't even want to think about what would happen then."

"You have to tell him eventually."

"I know. But I'll have to either buy him something or distract him with food first." She said jokingly.

He laughed outright at that. She knew how to butter her brother up, plus he had Clark's appetite. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"I told you nothing's bothering me." LIES!

"Alright. But you know…"

"I know, I can talk to you and dad about anything." She finished.

"Alright we're redundant I get it. Don't stay up too late." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

A few days later Dani got hurt yet again in a soccer match and Clark wasn't there again. This time she had a broken finger from where a girl stepped on her hand, it wasn't as bad as the broken tooth she gave the girl who stepped on her hand. Needless to say she was ejected from the game. It wasn't like Danielle to be so careless or violent while playing, something was definitely up. Clark got home less than an hour after everyone else got in, which hadn't happened in almost 3 months. Usually everyone was sound asleep or on their way to bed by the time he got in.

"She got hurt again." Lucas said from the doorway to the bathroom where he was leaning against the frame.

"How?" Clark asked form inside the shower, he had to get the smell of whatever god awful monster he had just fought off of him.

"She got tripped and a girl stepped on her hand. Then she got herself ejected for punching the girl in the mouth and breaking her tooth. I'm sure we'll be hearing from parents or lawyers tomorrow."

"It happens." Clark said as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. "She is half human."

"Twice in one week? Let's not even discuss the new violent streak! This is like the eighth time in the past two months that she's been taken to the trainer during a game. He asked me if everything's alright at home and if anything was bothering her. I told him everything was fine but I truthfully don't know."

"I'll talk to her." Clark said nonchalantly.

"Forget talking to her Clark. Try showing up for once." Lucas said a bit harsh.

"It's not my fault. I do try to be there you know." He said in a hurt tone. "How did I know some tar monster was going to attack Hawaii?"

"I know. But there's something going on with her. And this only developed after you started working so late."

"Have you asked her?"

"Yeah and guess what. She's 17!"

"Meaning?"

"I got a 'no I'm fine.' Which we all know is crap." He wasn't even going to tell him about the $350.00 she'd lost on Superman bets this month.

"Chloe maybe."

"No, she knows Chloe will just report back to us. She's dating Chris."

"Chris? Does Julian know?"

"No, she doesn't want to risk it ruining their friendship."

"Is that bothering her?"

"Somehow I don't think it is. Or at least enough to cause her to act so distant."

"Why don't you join me in here so we can talk about this quieter?" Clark asked mischievously.

"Because you smell like tar Clark. And I'm not having sex with you when you're covered in god knows what," Lucas said annoyed and disgusted at the thought of tar sex.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute." Clark was a little disappointed, but not surprised. Lucas hadn't been as open with him lately as he had been in the past.

"Please take your time. We'll hold dinner." Lucas said as he left the room hastily.

Dinner was not a pleasant experience that night.

"I heard you made the game winning goal Lilli." Clark said.

She shrugged. "It wasn't anything big. Dani passed the ball to the right spot."

"She would have been able to kick it if that girl didn't plow into her." Alex added. "How come you didn't take her legs out?"

"Because hitting her in the face felt better." Dani snapped back

"Oh. Well it's not like you didn't end up in the trainer's office anyway."

"Yeah Dans you spend so much time in there now people are going to start talking." Her brother joked.

"Bite me sideways eyebrows." She said in a non-joking tone silencing her brother and cousin immediately.

"How is your hand Dani?" Clark asked.

"It's fine." She said tersely, as she stabbed a carrot.

"How are those new computers working out for the Torch?" Lex asked.

"They're great. Thanks again Uncle Lex." Dani said, giving her uncle a small smile.

"Maybe we should have pissed off Water Polo players after us more often." Lilli joked.

"Yeah. Then maybe we could get school to buy us a new photo copier." Dani added then went back to pushing around her dinner. "Although I am deriving obscene amounts of satisfaction knowing that they can be seen picking up litter in the park, in matching orange jumpsuits, every afternoon for the next 3 months."

"Yeah I meant to ask you about that, do you have pictures?"

"Pictures, video and audio." She said with a poke at her peas.

"That's a fine accomplishment considering neither them nor us can be within 20 yards or each other outside of school."

"Yes but you forget we have friends with nothing better to do than make fun of them and they are more than happy to make sure these precious few moments are captured on film."

"Can I put those on the internet? Lilli asked hopefully. "After all they really should be commended on their philanthropic efforts."

"You're Satan with a MasterCard." Alex remarked.

"It's part of my charm. Besides they broke all of our computers, and my camera, and wrecked just about everything else in the office. But they left the evil photo copier alone."

"They were probably afraid it would try and eat them."

"What's wrong with the photo copier?" Chloe asked, as someone who had weekly fights with theirs when she worked for the torch.

"Oh, I swear mom the thing's from the turn of the century." Lilli complained. "Plus it has developed a taste for entire reams of paper and silk." Lilli said remembering a run in she had with it the other day that left her wearing her soccer warm-ups for the rest of the day.

"Not to mention the clouds of toner that come shooting out of there every so often."

"Dani is something wrong with your dinner?" Clark asked concerned. She hadn't taken one bite, just pushed it around her plate.

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"You got hurt. You really should eat something."

"I broke my finger." She said as if he were slow. "It's not like I spent a week in the hospital." 'Like you'd notice either way.' She added mentally. She looked at her watch. "I have some stuff to do back at the Torch." She started to push away form the table. "Are you two coming by later to start next week's layout?" She asked her cousins. "Apparently some of our less reliable reporters have finished an assignment or 2 and we need to make space."

"Yeah." Lilli answered between mouthfuls of dinner.

"Can you ask Holly to stop by the Talon on your way in?" She asked her cousin hopefully. "I'll pay you back."

"Can't you?"

"No time, besides it'll be cold by the time you get there."

"Fine." Lilli sighed. "I'll bring coffee. But you owe me."

"Always will."

"I have some history to finish." Alex said. "So I'm home bound for the evening."

"Alright. But you're going to miss all the fun."

"I'll console myself somehow." He said dryly.

"Don't you have homework to finish?" Lucas asked.

"I did it before the game." She started to leave again.

"Actually I thought we'd have a family night." Clark said. Danielle stopped and snorted a laugh. He narrowed his eyes and used a controlled tone. "Something amusing Danielle?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to change my plans because you decided to come home tonight?" She asked pissed off. "Great that's just great."

"I haven't gotten to spend much time at home lately I thought it would be nice." He said tensely.

"Well apparently you're the only one. Look I have plans and I'm leaving. I have stuff to do at the paper. You understand, priorities and all." She started for the door again. "I'll see you later Lils."

"Danielle Rachel Luthor you will sit in that chair and finish your dinner and then you will spend the rest of the night in your bedroom." Clark said rising out of his seat.

She stopped and turned to look at her father. "Make me Superman." Danielle said in a challenging tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone had stopped eating and was sitting staring at the exchange.

'Holy shit. Little sis has finally lost it.' Julian though to himself.

"What did you just say?" Clark asked trying to control his anger.

"I know you heard me." Danielle challenged him.

"Danielle I am warning you. Do not push me."

"Or what? It's not like you'll be here long enough to punish me. Doesn't some small island in the pacific need your help right about now? Go on, fly away Superman. We all know you'd rather be saving people on TV than sitting here with us."

"Dani don't." Julian didn't want her to fight with their dad on a night they may actually get to spend some real time with him.

"Shut up Ian!" She snapped at him. "Go tackle something or find a cheerleader to fondle." She said dismissively. "Now if you'll all excuse me I have a life to get back to."

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" Clark snapped. "UPSTARIS NOW!"

She laughed ruefully. "Like I said. You're never around long enough to make it stick. I'll be home when I feel like it."

Lucas stood as he talked to his daughter. "Danielle you will go to your room as your father told you to." Lucas was not going to let her get away with this.

"You're on his side?" She asked disbelievingly. "I can't believe you of all people are on his side. You always complain that he's never around so now that he's here you just automatically side with him? This is such bullshit."

"Two weeks Danielle." Lucas warned her.

"Why don't you make it three I plan on breaking something on my way out." She stormed out of the dining room leaving shock and disbelief in her wake.

"What was that?" Clark asked.

"That's what I've been waiting for, for the last two months while you've been out saving the world." Lucas said.

Clark was watching Danielle through the wall. She was headed toward the garage and not her room. "Oh she is not getting away with this." Clark stormed out of the room and caught up with Danielle. "I told you to go upstairs and wait for me and dad." Clark said as he blocked her exit.

"No!" Danielle said, pissed off. "Get out of my way."

"Danielle I mean it. You can save yourself from a very long grounding if you do as I say."

"I. Don't. CARE!" She screamed at him as she tried to push past.

"You leave me no choice." Clark picked up his daughter and sped her to her bedroom, then placed her on her bed and left, locking her inside.

"You know she's just going to climb out of the window." Lucas said as he came walking up behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Then I'll go get her. What was that? Danielle never acts like that." Clark asked in disbelief.

"Clark you've missed almost every dinner and game and everything else for the past three months. You had to expect her to get mad about it sometime."

"Why isn't Julian mad at me?"

"Because you still manage to do guy stuff with Julian. Meanwhile she just buries herself in whatever project or other activity she has going on and acts like the rest doesn't bother her."

"Like the Torch." Clark said with a sigh.

"I wonder where she gets that from." Lucas teased.

"Oh, oh no you share the blame for this mister." Clark waggled a finger at him.

"Fine. Let's go talk to her."

When they opened the bedroom door Danielle's window was open and she was gone.

"Shit." Lucas whispered. "That's it. She just got herself two more weeks."

"You're going to have her grounded here for over a month. Think about it." Clark explained.

"Fine. Go get her." Lucas said.

"Maybe we should just let her vent for awhile. Whatever's bothering her she clearly thinks she can't come to us with it. And she just wanted some solitude away from us or me at least." Clark said as he leaned against Lucas and trying to squelch the urge to throttle his daughter into the next county, if she wasn't there already.

"I think that's a good idea. When are you going on patrol?" Lucas asked.

"Few hours I guess. I really wanted to stay here all night and just wait for the JLA to call me if they need anything but it's been so bad out there lately and now with Dani gone. I can't leave her out there alone all night. I promise I'll be home early though."

"I know it's not your fault. You have a job to do."

"Yeah but at what cost? My own daughter hates me. She won't even look at me anymore. Did you see her stab that carrot at dinner? And you don't seem exactly thrilled with me lately."

"I still love you. Even when I'm annoyed with you."

"I know and I appreciate that, but I just wish I could fix this. I can save entire countries from eminent destruction but I can't figure out my own kid. How does that work?"

"You don't think she's..." Lucas trailed off remembering how frightened and how bad his mood swings were when he was first pregnant with the twins.

"No, no. I x-rayed her to make sure some evil parasite hadn't taken up residence in her body, or that this wasn't some body snatcher, or something else. It's just her."

"Oh thank god." Lucas let out the breath he'd been holding. "You know she hates it when you do that."

"Yeah well I'd rather have her pissed off than scared and alone. Even though right now she appears to be all three."

"How long has it been since you've had a Dani and dad day?"

"Too long. I think she stopped trying to schedule things after the third time I had to leave in the middle of things or cancel all together." Clark closed his eyes against the tears that were forming. "I never meant to hurt her. I thought she understood."

"And she does, we all do." Lucas tried to reassure him as he walked in front of him and hugged him even tighter.

"Umm Dads." Julian cleared his throat as he walked in.

"Yeah Jules?" Lucas asked as he turned to his son.

"I was wondering if we were going to play that game of pool before dad has to go out on patrol."

"We'll be right there Julian." Clark told his son.

It was nearly midnight and she still wasn't home. Julian and Lilli had called all their friends, no one had seen her. Lucas called Lionel hoping that maybe she had showed up in Metropolis, if she was there she was grounded until she graduated high school, no sign of her. Chloe called the Kents to see if she was there but they hadn't seen her all night. Lex went out driving to see if he could find her in any of her usual hangouts but nothing. Clark was doing fly overs of the entire state. Dani didn't have his super speed but she could get pretty far pretty damn quick and after 5 hours she could be just about anywhere. But no, he couldn't find her, Dani was the proverbial needle in the haystack. Around 3:00 in the morning Clark flew back home and crawled into bed feeling defeated, and mad and like the worst father in the world. Lucas had already been up there for a few hours but wasn't sleeping.

Slowly Clark peeled his suit off and let it drop to the floor as crawled into bed. "I am the worst father in the world." He said as he flopped back onto the pillows.

"In spite of today's events you have been a pretty great dad. I don't know what's gotten into her but she's taken it a step too far." Lucas said as he stroked Clark's hair.

"Then why do I feel so bad? Something is wrong with my little girl and I can't figure out what it is or make it better. Not that she'll let me, she is so pissed off about something that she doesn't even want to be in the same room with me." He rolled over and laid his head on Lucas' chest.

"It's okay Love. Everything's going to be okay." Lucas tried to comfort him and Clark had done for him in his loft so many years ago.

Clark reached over Lucas and took a picture of the twins off of his nightstand. He looked at is longingly and with a loving gaze. "Do you remember when they were little? Everything could be usually be solved with a band-aid or checking for monsters under the bed. We thought it was so hard then because they were so high energy, but that was the easy part. I miss those days. I miss our babies." Clark said sadly.

"I miss our babies too. But they grew up. We have to accept that or we will never make it through the rest of high school and college with them." Lucas said frankly.

"Do you blame me for not being around more?" Clark asked.

Lucas sat silent.

Clark sat up and looked him in the eye. "Dani said you were unhappy. Do you blame me for not being around more. Let's not talk about this right now. You're worried about Danielle and making yourself upset." Lucas calmed Clark down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go to sleep Clark." Clark laid his head back down on Lucas's chest and fell asleep.

The next morning Jonathan walked into the barn and something wasn't right. The door was swinging open and he knew he had locked it the night before. And he could hear someone breathing in the loft. Slowly, carefully he climbed the stairs, maybe it was Clark. It wasn't Clark. No it was Danielle sleeping on the couch in the loft. He was relieved to have found her and that she was safe. Then he realized that she must have been here most of the night and her parents much be worried sick about her. She looked awful, like she'd been up all night. Just as quietly as before he crept down the stairs and walked back to the house.

"Martha set an extra plate for breakfast." Jonathan said as he walked in th kitched and headed for the phone.

Martha looked confused. "Why?"

"Danielle slept in the loft last night."

"Is she up?" Martha asked quickly, she was happy that they had found her.

"No. I left before she could wake up. I'll wake her after I call her parents."

*RING*RING* The phone next to Lucas' head was obnoxiously loud at 6:30 in the morning, luckily it usually didn't ring that early. Blindly he grabbed the receiver and brought it to his ear. "What!" He barked into the phone.

"Good morning to you too Lucas." Jonathan said calmly.

Lucas rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up but Clark was still on his chest. "Oh sorry Jon. I didn't know it was you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And so is Danielle."

"Danielle's there? That's great, can I talk to her?"

"She's asleep in the loft. She looks awful, rundown and overworked. Like she hasn't slept in weeks. I was going to let her sleep awhile longer and bring her home after breakfast."

"That sounds great. Thanks. Do you want to talk to Clark?"

"Is he up?"

"Um no but I can wake him."

"No let him sleep. He probably needs his rest after the night you all had."

"K. Thanks again."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Jonathan." Lucas put the phone back in it's cradle.

"Who was that?" Clark mumbled tiredly into Lucas' chest.

"Your dad."

"How's dad?"

"He's fine. He's going to bring Danielle home after breakfast."

"What's she doing there?" He asked a little more alert.

"Well we'll find out when we grill her butt when she gets home. This ends today."

"K. I'm gonna take a shower then go to my parents house and kill her."

"No, you're going to stay in bed with me. You only had three hours of sleep last night and only about fifteen hours for the whole week. Superman or not, you can't keep going on like this. Sleep then kill the child."

Clark didn't fight it. He just fell back asleep.

Around 9:00 only about half the house was up when Jonathan walked in with Danielle.

"It's going to be alright kiddo. Your dads are just worried about you."

She just shrugged. "Thanks grandpa."

Clark and Lucas appeared from a hallway connecting to the main foyer. "Good morning Danielle." Clark said sternly.

"Hi." She gave a small wave and was about to head upstairs.

"We'll be up in a minute." Lucas said.

She just nodded and headed up.

"Where the hell were you!" Julian yelled at her as he walked into the room from elsewhere.

"Not now Jules." She said tiredly, still walking up.

"Yes now." He grabbed her left wrist a little hard and spun her around.

"Ow! Let go!" She complained.

"No!" He tightened his grip on her arm causing her to wince in pain. If he wanted to he probably could have fractured her wrist but he was just going to leave Dani with a bruise and a possible sprain. "You were a total bitch last night. Dads were worried sick about you. I went out driving around with Holly to try and find you! Where the hell were you?"

"None of your god dam business now let me go!" She struggled.

"No!" He grasped her wrist even tighter. Clark could see the pain on her face but was too shocked by the exchange in front of him to do anything. "You're dating my best friend and you've been lying to everyone for weeks! You are not allowed to date my friends Danielle! I can't believe you're being such a whiner and putting dads through all that because you have a secret."

"Who told you?"

"Holly, why did I heave to hear it form Holly!"

"Well here's one reason. And Holly has a big mouth! This isn't about that or you! Leave me alone!" With that she smacked him in the forehead and when he let her arm go in his stunned state she pushed him and sent him flying into the wall then ran upstairs.

"You had no right to treat your sister like that Julian." Lucas said as he helped his son up. "You could have really hurt her."

"She pushed me off the stairs and into a wall after staying out all night and yelling at dad at dinner." He said exasperated. "When do I get to go crazy and have everyone kiss my ass?"

"I know this doesn't seem fair Julian. Did you stop to think that maybe her mood was affecting your mood?" Clark said calmly.

"No, but you're probably right. But whenever I'm with her lately I feel all out of sorts and want to throw her through a window."

"Thank you for not throwing her though a window and your sister is not crazy. We don't know what's going on but we're going to try and talk to her. And you should know better than to go at her like that you hurt her arm. You are not allowed to use your powers to hurt people like that, you know that. Go do homework or something while we talk to grandpa."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Next time she goes through the window."

"Julian please not now." Lucas gently asked his son. "Besides getting the windows replaced is a real pain." He tried to joke.

"Fine. I'm gonna go see if Alex is up." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

"What is wrong with them lately?" Jonathan asked.

"We think Danielle's pissed off at Clark. Or more accurately Superman." Lucas said

"And Julian's now mad at her for lying to him about dating Chris and because of their biological kryptonian twin connection her mood is affecting his therefore he wants to kill her."

"When did that start?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. I just figured it out on Monday but who knows how long before that." Lucas said.

"Thanks again for bringing her home dad." Clark said.

"You're welcome. Call us later when you find out what's been bothering her."

"Did she say anything to you or mom?"

"Nope. She just kind of started off into space most of the time, she had us both a little worried."

"Alright thanks."

"Bye boys." Jonathan gave a half wave and walked out of the house.

Clark and Lucas watched him go then turned to look at each other. "Do you think we should bring some kind of armor with us?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Clark joked back and put his arms around Lucas. They stood there just calming down before heading up to confront Danielle. Clark snapped to attention when he heard someone crying softly. "Oh no." He said sadly.

"What?"

"She's crying." Clark said deflated.

They rushed up to Danielle's room as fast as they could, but still at a normal speed. "Dani?" Lucas said quietly as he knocked on her door. "Dani it's us." He turned the handle and let himself in. She was on her stomach in the middle of her bed, one arm under her forehead and the bruised one in front of her and she was crying. She gave no indication that she knew either of them were in the room.

Clark took one look at her arm, which had a nice purple hand sized bruise and decided Julian was grounded for 2 weeks. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Dani sweetheart please say something you're scaring us. What's wrong?" He put a hand on her back and tried to calm her but it only seemed to upset her more because she started to cry harder and louder. "C'mere." Clark said as he gathered the crying girl in his arms, like he used to when she was little, and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to them, and ran a hand through her silky raven hair.

"Your son's an ass hole." She simply said and continued to cry.

Clark gave a nod. "He's not an asshole and he is going to be grounded for hurting your arm." Clark said, trying to reassure her. "Come on, let dad see it." She leaned off him and wiped the tears from her eyes with her good arm and leaned against her other dad who hugged her gently, holding the bad one out for Clark to examine. "Well it's not broken but he bruised it pretty bad. He's here for two weeks, minimum."

"Dani I know that's not what's bothering you. Tell us please. You're scaring us." Lucas tried to get her to open up.

She nodded and sat quietly for a moment as she tried to calm herself down. After a few deep breaths and a gut check she turned to Clark and looked him straight in the eyes. "What's our rule?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Our rule. Our big family rule!"

"We don't lie to each other about our powers or kryptonite." Clark said, still not understanding her.

She dropped her eyes and stared at the floor. "Then why did you lie to me? Both of you lied to me, to us!"

"Dani we never…"

Her head snapped back up and she looked angry. "Yes you did. I saw you when you came home from Nevada a couple of weeks ago. You were bleeding and Wally had to carry you home!"

"That was almost 4:00 in the morning. What were you even doing up?" Lucas asked.

"That's not important." She said changing the subject. "But you still lied!" She said, regaining her fire.

"Honey we didn't know you saw I swear." Clark said.

"So it's okay to lie about Kryptonite poisoning as long as no one sees you?" She questioned sarcastically. "I can't even imagine how much trouble I'd get into regarding something like that."

"Where were you at?" Lucas asked.

"I was sneaking upstairs and I heard Wally run in with dad. Everyone was distracted so I followed you all down to the basement and watched. No one knew I was there, I hid in a dark area. I could feel the kryptonite through the wall dad it was stronger than anything I've ever felt before."

"Why?" Clark asked. Why the hell would she put herself in danger like that?

"Because I thought you were dying." Danielle said with a sob.

Now it all made sense. He had been attacked by a guy who was trying to use refined Kryptonite to make steroids, the guy dumped a whole bucket of liquefied green kryptonite on him burning his skin and rendering him powerless. His goons worked Clark over pretty good too, he had to take a few days off work that week telling Perry one of the kids was sick, while he got his strength back. "Oh Danielle." Clark said as he grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you saw that."

"Well I did." She choked out. "And the next day when I asked both of you why you took off work and if everything was okay you said you just needed a few days off. And then you went back out on patrol when you weren't fully healed. I heard the argument you two had, daddy told you to stay home he begged you to, but you left anyway."

Having curious kids with super powers could be a blessing and a curse. "Is that what's been bothering you lately honey?" Lucas asked as he joined in hugging his daughter. "Are you worried about dad?" Now he knew why she kept looking up at the stands during the games and her face looked more disappointed that normal when Clark didn't show up and why she got distracted and thrown off her game so easily and why her moods had fluctuated so violently lately.

"Umhm." She said with a nod. "When he's not there I get worried that something bad's going to happen again. Or that he'll die. And…and…" She stopped talking as a new round of tears came pouring out.

"And I've been on patrol a lot lately haven't I? And we haven't gotten to talk or do anything together have we."

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"And you've been worried for a long time haven't you?"

She just nodded again.

"I'm sorry baby."

Lucas glared at Clark, oh things were going to change, and quickly. They sat there for a few minutes trying to calm their hysterical child down, both knowing she was completely justified in her anger and worry. Neither of them knew how to fix this and there was no way to ensure it would never happen again and they didn't want to scare her further or give her a false sense of security. The crying had stopped and been replaced by hiccups and the small sniffles that had replaced those had gone away too but she was still clinging to Clark for dear life. "Dani?" Clark whispered to her. "Dani are you awake?" Clark tried to look at her face but couldn't from the angle he was looking from.

Lucas released her from the hug he had her in and stood up to look at her. He gently moved some hair from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was definitely asleep. "She's out." He whispered to Clark.

"Can you take her?"

"Yeah." Lucas slid his arms under her and Clark moved her so her head was resting on Lucas' shoulder as he held her. She was deceptively light for the amount of strength she possessed.

Clark stood and turned down her bed then Lucas placed her softly on the mattress and they tucked her in, each giving her a kiss on the forehead and telling her they loved her, before quietly slipping out of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot from her bedroom Lucas turned to Clark, who was walking with his head down. "How do you plan on fixing this?" He hissed at his husband.

Clark's head shot up and he glared back at Lucas. "You don't think I feel terrible about everything. You don't think I feel completely responsible for what just happened in there and the weeks of torture she put herself through before that." Clark accused him as they walked into their bedroom and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"This isn't just about that anymore. We have to tell Julian what happened too. This is about all of us Clark." Lucas retorted as he closed their bedroom door and walked over to stand in front of Clark. "I want you to scale back on the patrolling."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. The JLA is perfectly capable of taking care of things when you aren't there. And don't pretend Chloe hasn't been covering for you at work when Perry gets suspicious when you conveniently disappear in the middle of the day and reappear minutes later. Wally and Diana and Bruce and the others are capable of doing more then they have been. I watch the news too, remember? Besides they don't have kids to worry about or a marriage to hang on to." Lucas said with a glare.

"You would actually leave me over this? Fuck Lucas! Why didn't you tell me before that this was bothering you so bad?"

"Because I thought I could handle it and I thought it'd get better and you'd scale back on your own. Apparently I was wrong. And now, Danielle almost had a nervous breakdown, which yes we both share the blame for but still, Superman caused this."

"You do realize we're the same person." Clark said dumbfounded. "Besides who didn't realize our daughter wasn't home at 4:00 in the morning on a school night?"

"Do not try to turn this around on me. She is our daughter meaning we both take responsibility for knowing where she is and she possesses a sneaky gene from both sides. I may have dropped the ball that night but I may have had other things on my mind, or just been too tired from waiting up for you for weeks that I didn't notice. I doubt you'd notice if I took the kids and left at the rate you're going."

"I still can't believe that on top of everything else you'd threaten to leave me over this."

"I would never leave you I'm just saying that our marriage is suffering here too. I miss you and I am tired of doing all the parenting myself lately. It's become nearly impossible to get Dani through a week in one piece lately. And Julian has become so focused on girls that his grades started to slip, I had to go in for a conference with one of his teachers a few weeks ago. I can't be you and me, we always did this as a team and now it seems like everything else is more important."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize until now what I was putting everyone through. This will not happen again."

"Thank you. The only problem is we can't guarantee her that you'll never get hurt again."

"No, but if I'm home more maybe some of the anxiety she's been feeling will go away."

"And if that doesn't work? It's not like we can send her to a psychiatrist to tell them that she's afraid her dad will die saving the world."

"No, we can't have that. And there are still going to be times when I'll have to miss stuff."

"I know. Your dad said something about her looking rundown, like she hasn't been sleeping. You don't think she's been waiting up for you."

"It's not an absurd idea. And this is Danielle. You said it yourself that you had been. She may be having nightmares too."

"I'll have to work that out with her. We'll find a system."

"Good."

Clark reached out and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist, drawing him closer and resting his head on his shoulder. "I am sorry, not just for this but for assuming that because you hadn't said anything that it didn't bother you."

Lucas brought one hand to rest on Clark's shoulder and let the other card through his hair. "I know I should have said something earlier but I know how much you care about helping people. It's one of my favorite things about you. If I had known what was going on I would have brought it up to you much sooner."

Clark lifted his head and met Lucas' eyes. "Let's never let things get like this again."

"Alright." Lucas' lowered his head and gently kissed Clark on the lips to seal the deal.

Clark deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on Lucas as he maneuvered him onto the bed. They had a lot of making up to do.

----Later that afternoon----

After what seemed like days Danielle woke up with a pounding headache and cotton mouth. Both were remedied to a trip to the medicine cabinet and a bottle of water that just happened to be waiting for her on her night stand. When she finally showered and got changed she went looking for her parents, who she found snuggling on the couch watching TV. As much as she liked to believe that her parents, like all parents, had no sex life at all she could tell from their body language and the content looks on their faces, not to mention the wardrobe change 'Smooth one dads' that something had indeed happened while she had been napping. She cleared her throat before walking in, just to give them the impression that she hadn't been watching in amazement that her parents could still be in love after 17 years and some of her friends' parents hadn't made it past the 5 year mark that was pretty cool in her mind. Then again her aunt and uncle still groped at each other like teenagers when they thought they were alone but that was a different scarring episode for a different time.

Both men looked back at her with matching smiles as they discreetly crept apart from each other on the couch. "Hey sweetie. Are you feeling better?" Clark asked.

"Much." She answered as she walked over and plopped in between them on the couch. She sat there for a couple of seconds with a look on her face that told them something was up.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Lucas asked, she would never grow out of that nickname if he had anything to say about it.

"I just came in here to tell you both I'm sorry for the way I've acted lately. No matter what was going on in my head I had no right to lie and yell at the both of you and run away and do a few other things I'm not going to mention."

"It's okay sweetie." Clark said. "Well not that you actually did all of those things but we understand why you did them. Truthfully I know what it's like to be in that situation, you were scared of losing a parent and that's not easy. We just want you to come to us in the future instead of bottling it all up the way you have been. It's not healthy and you could have gotten really hurt."

"Besides that I doubt the trainer wants to see you for a long, long time." Lucas joked.

She gave them a small smile. "Yeah but I should have known I could come to you with this, I mean it's kind of been a mantra around here like forever. I don't know why I didn't say something earlier. Now don't let this get out because I will deny saying it under the most harsh of torture but you are pretty cool dads. I know I can come to you with just about anything and I won't get yelled at or judged or outright dismissed like other kids parents would do. You both respect what I have to say and I'm pretty lucky to be able to be upfront and frank with you. If you hadn't noticed I don't do discreet very well, so that just makes life a lot easier."

"No we really hadn't, thank you for clearing that up." Lucas said sarcastically.

"You get your sense of humor from your father." Clark joked.

"Okay. Well I'm going to let the two of you get back to your television and I am going to go talk to Julian and explain to him why he can not dictate who I do and do not date. Considering he dates my friends. This should end in a screaming match but that's okay." She gave her dads a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek each then got up to leave the room.

"Dani wait." Clark called to her.

She stopped and turned to them. "Yeah?"

"You are not grounded this time. But if you pull another stunt like last night it's a minimum of three weeks grounding. Understand?"

"Aye aye captain." She saluted and walked out of the room.

"She's a good kid." Lucas marveled. "And she's going to be alright."

"She really is. Now as for Julian…"

"He's a good kid too, and he took the other thing surprisingly well."

"Yes I know he's a good kid but Dani can be merciless. Which is another thing she got from you." Clarks said as he pulled Lucas into his lap.

"Shush. We'll interfere when the screaming starts."

----3 weeks later----

"Pleeeeease daddy. I won't ask for anything for the rest of my life if you do this one thing for me." Danielle begged as she followed Lucas into the dining room where the family ate breakfast.

"Dani I'm sorry but no." Lucas said as he sat down to his breakfast.

"I don't see why I have to go in the first place." She pouted as she sat down across form him, her brother and cousins were already eating, Clark and Chloe had left for work and Lex was just walking into the room.

"Go where?" Lex asked as he sat down at his spot.

"Luthorcorp field trip." Danielle grumbled as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Lucas you're making her go on the field trip?" Lex asked surprised.

"Yes." Lucas said. "It's for class I don't see what the problem is."

"That's because you don't work there." Lex deadpanned.

"Well then quit." Lucas retorted.

"If uncle Lex quits can I not go on the field trip?" She asked perkily.

"No and stop giving her ideas." Lucas shook his head. "Your father and I already discussed it. Your brother isn't complaining."

"Gee I wonder why a jock doesn't see anything wrong with getting out of school for an entire day. Especially since his girl friend is in our class. They'd better lock the broom closets." She said sarcastically. "Meanwhile I'll have a days worth of work to catch up on plus my usual load."

"Shut up shorty." Julian said with a glare. "My you're bitchy without your coffee."

"I'm average height, you're freakishly tall." She pointed out.

"Both of you." Lucas warned.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"I agree with Dani." Lilli spoke up. "The Luthorcorp field trip is next to the Daily Planet in mortifyingly, embarrassing and uncomfortable field trips the Luthor children are forced to participate in just because of our class loads."

"Embarrassing?" Lex asked taken aback.

"Come on dad. Think about it. At the Planet you run the risk of running into not one but 3 relatives, all of whom various member of your class lust after." A ruckus chorus of icks, ewws and gagging noises could be heard from the remaining three children. "My point exactly. And all three make sure to meet up with your group and do Q and A sessions meanwhile various classmates are oogling them. Definitely not the highlight of my Freshmen year." She finished with a shiver.

"Or mine as I recall." Dani added. "Then Perry came charging out of the office yelling about kicking asses and taking names and how selling Lois on Ebay isn't completely out of the question."

"I have that field trip next month." Alex said, horrified. "Eww I don't want people in my class looking at Mom! Dad I'm not going!" Alex protested.

"Or you can go to Luthorcorp where there are still fans in our age group." Lilli finished, obviously not concerned with her brother's abject horror.

"It's a whole weird Sean Connery lust thing." Danielle clarified with a grimace. "Very disconcerting when even the teacher is less than 35."

"I am no where near as old as Sean Connery." Lex challenged.

"No but grandpa is, which makes it 1000 times worse." That made Lex and Lucas both visibly shudder. "Exactly. Plus we share the name of the company, and that is hard to overlook."

Lilli spoke back up. "And hard as it is to believe in this oh so enlightened age. Some people still resent that and don't pull any punches about it."

"Plus standing in a building hearing about Luthorcorp in all it's glory surrounded by your classmates while you act like you've never heard it before or having to hear 'Hey Dani where's your office' really doesn't' sound like a good use of my time."

"Plus the pep talk." Lilli added.

"Oh yes, can't forget that."

"What's the pep talk?" Lucas asked.

"It's when either dad or grandpa comes out and talks to your class about economics and business. Uncle Clark told us about it from when he went on the field trip during his junior year."

"With the disappearing chick in the elevator?" Julian asked. "Cause that'd be pretty cool."

"Yep that one. It's basically like home except with 50 of your peers."

"How do you know they'll ask you where your office is?" Julian asked.

"Umm because at least 4 people came up to me in the last week and said 'So Dani I hear they just give jobs to relatives over at Luthorcorp. When do you start?' and then they laughed, like I'm the one barely hanging on to a 2.0 instead of a 4.0. Like I'd ever go into business. And even if I did I'd deserve it way more than those morons simply because I'm better at everything than them and they're petty jerks." She finished a bit defensive. Then turned pleading blue/green eyes to Lucas. "Please daddy, call me in sick."

"I'm sorry but no." Lucas checked his watch. "I have a publishers meeting this morning then lunch with Clark. I do not want to get a call from school saying that you went home sick. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She pouted.

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving and gave Julian a pat on the shoulder. "And you stay out of broom closets."

"Alright. Bye dad."

"Bye daddy."

"And you, please behave yourself and do not scar my children." Lucas joked with Lex as he left.

"I make no promises."

"Fine but you're paying for their therapy."

"Consider it taken care of."

"He didn't say anything about getting myself sent to the hospital." Danielle said under her breath.

"All four of you are going to school. Aren't you going to be late?"

"Damn. Everyone in the car." Julian said as he finished his breakfast.

"I'm driving in myself, are you coming with Lilli?" Dani said.

"Yeah."

They all got up to shuffle out of the room and to their respective cars. Lex caught Danielle on the way out. "Dani come here."

"Yes?" She asked as she stopped next to his chair.

"Do you have your Luthorcorp ID?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He took out a business card and a pen. "I know how boring these things can be. Use this code with your ID and you can go exploring all over the building, if anyone stops you just show them your ID." He quickly wrote down 6 numbers on the back of the card. "But you can not get caught by your teachers. Understand?"

"Yes uncle Lex. Have I mentioned that you are my only sane and favorite relative?" She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, now go before they leave without you."

"Alright. See you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out, tucking the card in the backpack.

----Luthorcorp----

The field trip was not quite so boring as Danielle had envisioned, or Clark had told her, but that was largely due to one of the cheerleaders falling in the fountain in the main atrium while a group of football players near them were roughhousing as they waited for their respective tour guides. All the offending parties were given a weeks detention and Dani had gotten some great pictures of the annoying blonde in the fountain and whining as she was helped out. 'Heh that's a keeper.' She thought to herself as she tucked her camera back in her messenger bag.

Although now Lionel was giving his usual awe inspiring speech to the group of upperclassmen. Not that Danielle didn't respect her grandfather or find what he had to say interesting but she had heard it all before, plus having people look from Lionel to her then whisper to their friends was starting to annoy her. Not that it wasn't anything she'd dealt with before but she was starting to feel trapped.

"Dani please tell me you know a secret way out of here." Holly whispered to her.

"Oh don't worry. I have something much better. Just wait until my grandpa leaves, he may notice if I'm gone." Danielle whispered back to her friend.

"K."

Lionel finished his speech, not drawing any attention to the fact that his 2 oldest grandchildren were in the group, but Danielle gave him a small wave, as did Julian, then the groups were headed off. The teenagers were eagerly packing into the elevators when there seemed to be no room left in the car.

"We'll catch the next one." Dani gave her tour guide an innocent smile as she held back with Holly.

"Alright Danielle. You know where we're going."

"Thanks Margie."

The doors closed and Holly and Danielle quickly rushed off to another bank of elevators and punched in the code Lex had given her earlier.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked.

"Anywhere we want. But I figured we could stop by my uncle's office and play some PS5 for awhile."

"PS5? We're at Luthorcorp and you want to play PS5? Can't we get the story on some kind of hostile takeover?"

"This is my family's business Holly. Besides there are very strict guidelines in my house. Dad and Aunt Chloe aren't allowed to write Luthorcorp stories and neither am I. That means no snooping."

"You're no fun when you play by the rules."

"Yeah I know. It pains me. But it also keeps me from getting my car taken away."

"Good point. So PS5 it is."

They got off at the floor with the executive offices and Lex's secretary greeted them. "Danielle you are supposed to be on a field trip."

"Uncle Lex told me to come up and say hi to him and grandpa. Are they in?"

"No they both have lunch meetings. But I suppose you can go wait in your Uncle's office if you want."

"Thanks Christie." Danielle and Holly went in and played video games for awhile before getting bored.

"Alright we do this at home. What else can we do?" Holly asked as they put the game away.

"We can go back to our group. It's been over an hour, they have to know we're gone by now."

"Alright. Let's go." They were about to leave Lex's office when a group of masked men burst in.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked.

The men didn't answer her they just grabbed her and Holly. Both knew it was useless to try and fight them off but did so anyway.

When they got to the reception area the men stopped. "IF you don't stop struggling you're going to wind up like her." He pointed to Christie who was laying face down on her desk in a pool of blood.

"Oh god, Christie." Danielle said pained at the scene.

"That's right. Now move it."

A few minutes later they were in Lionel's office. Danielle and Holly were both sitting in chairs in front of Lionel's desk while 2 men held them at gunpoint. One man made a call on his cell phone and then sat down behind the desk.

"Please do whatever you want with me but let Holly go. She is not a Luthor, she's no good to you."

"That's where you're wrong little girl. See not only do I have Lionel Luthor's granddaughter but I have a friend of hers. Now having PR spin the story of how you died would be easy but I doubt this company would be able to survive the nose dive in stock prices if an innocent little high school girl was killed in the process while on a field trip no less." The man laughed mercilessly. "Speaking of, I think it's time to give grandpa a call." The man turned on the speaker phone and dialed Lionel's cell phone number.

'How's he know that?' Dani thought to herself.

"Neither of you say a word unless I tell you to or you both die on the spot." The man warned as Lionel's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. Danielle could hear her father and Lex in the background. They must have all met up after the meeting, or there was no meeting at all and didn't want to be bothered by work crap during lunch.

"Lionel Luthor?" The man asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I am the man holding Danielle Luthor and her little friend hostage."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. I'm sure you have security cameras in here to prove it."

"I don't believe you." Lionel said with a controlled calm in his voice, Danielle knew that meant he was tense and didn't want anyone to know.

"You speak." The man gestured to Danielle.

"Grandpa." Danielle said shakily.

"Sweetheart are you alright."

"Yes."

"Good. Who is with you?"

"Holly."

"Okay sweetheart, stay calm and do what they say. We'll be right there."

"No grandpa don't, they have guns."

"Don't worry about that." Lionel's voice was tight and controlled. "You are going to be alright."

The man cut in. "That's enough family bonding. Look Luthor either we get fifty million dollars and a helicopter in the next hour or these two learn to fly."


End file.
